26 Ways to Love
by kingdomheartsgirl101
Summary: A series of one-shots dedicated to a different pairing each chapter. Twenty-six letters, twenty-six pairings, so little time. Chapter 22: Riku/Roxas
1. Admirer

**Letter: A**

**Pairing: Roxas/Xion**

**Title: Admirer**

As I sit on the couch, I can't help but notice him. He's so...different. I can't help but think of him differently than I do of all the other members. Sure we don't have hearts, but that's not stopping me and some of the other members. Apparently, it's wrong for us Nobodies to show emotions, but I don't care. Emotions are a wonderful thing to have. They make me feel so, so.....great.

'I wish I could just get the nerve up to talk to him.' I think to myself.

In fact, I hadn't talked to anyone. No one knew what I sounded like or really much about me. They new me as Xion, Number XIV, female, age fifteen. The reason is because I really have nothing to say. I like to keep to myself, because I don't want to get hurt or have anything else bad happen to me. I just want to stay safe and sound in my own personal world. I look up to see Roxas laughing with Axel for one last time. I wonder what it is like to have friends to laugh with? It looks like fun, but what exactly is fun? And that's when he came in. Saix. He walked in all high and mighty, looking down on everyone, even members who were higher than him. He looks at me and gives me a sly smile. He was so menacing, I hated him for it.

"Roxas. Xion. Today you will start to work together. Now, you will be sent on heart collection. Do I make myself clear?" Saix tells us sternly.

"Got it. Come on, Xion." Roxas tells me.

I nod and follow him, as I start to begin my mission. And that's what I did for the next few days. It was just me and Roxas going on mission after mission. Fighting and collecting data. I didn't mind it so much, sense I got to be with Roxas, but I didn't like all this hard work. It was really wearing on me. And after awhile of going from place to place with Roxas, I opened up. I started to talk to him and become 'friends' with him. It was nice knowing that the boy I admired so much, was now my so called 'friend'.

After completing our mission, Roxas took me to the clock tower for the day. He always got us ice cream, telling me that was what him and Axel used to do, but sense Axel had been sent to C.O. he was sitting up here by himself for awhile. A few days ago I actually sat on this clock tower with him, but we never talked. I figured that sense we had become friends, I could really enjoy spending my time up here. It did have a nice view, and it was a perfect spot for friends to just hang out. Though I did kinda like Roxas more than a friend, but that thought lingered on me.

"Xion..." Roxas says.

"Yes." I say looking at him.

"How come you don't talk much? I mean, before we started hanging out, you usually sat by yourself, not talking. Why?" Roxas explains as he takes a bite of his creamy treat.

I look away from Roxas and I look down at my ice cream. It was starting to melt because I wasn't eating it. A drop of it fell from my ice cream to the floor miles below us. I then look up at the sunset and let out a deep breath.

"It's because I was afraid to talk to people." I finally say.

"Afraid to? How can you be afraid to talk to people?"

"I was afraid that they would make fun of me, or hurt me. A silly thought, I know, but I couldn't help it."

"Well, I can understand that with all of the other members, but not with me and Axel."

"I wanted to talk to you both, but I..."

I didn't finish my sentence. I was to nervous to tell him. I don't think I even could tell him. I was to afraid to. What if he didn't like me back? What if it ruined are so called 'friendship'? What if, what if...

"Xion? You okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I simply reply.

"Now, as you were saying."

"The reason I didn't talk to you is because.....I...I....Sigh. I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me." I lied.

"Of course we would want to talk to you. We're not heartless. No pun intended."

"Haha! You always make me laugh."

"R-Really? Thanks!" Roxas said as he turned his head away from me.

What was wrong with Roxas? He seemed to be red in the face. And when he replied back to me, his voice seemed to crack. I don't know what I did to make him do that, but im afraid that I might have offended him.

"Im sorry, Roxas!" I cry out.

"It's okay. I don't know what's wrong with me, but it's probably because im sick or something."

"Oh, okay."

We sit in silence for a few more minutes before Roxas gets up. While standing on the ledge, he looks up at the sunset and smiles. He then looks down at me and smiles, with a tint of red on his cheeks. He looked quite handsome standing there, and before I knew it, he was gone. While I was dazed he must have walked off. I stay there and continue to watch the sunset, still holding my ice cream. Today, I just didn't feel like finishing my ice cream quickly. I look down to see him heading towards the portal, and I close my eyes and say to myself.

"I've always liked you Roxas. At least, I think that's what this feeling is. From the moment I saw you in the training grounds, I admired you. I loved the way you fought, the way you cast spells, the way you helped your teammate. I admired everything about you. But soon, I started to take a stronger liking to you." I look up to watch the sunset. Tired of watching the now empty space below me. "I soon started to notice how bright your eyes were and how soft your hair looked. I soon wanted to talk to you and become close friends. But now that all that has happened, I don't think I can tell you that I like you. So I guess I'll always be your admirer."

I look down to see my ice cream falling. Oh well. Maybe the birds can eat it or something. Or maybe a Heartless will take a liking to it and clean it up. I walk down to the portal to find Roxas standing inside the dark corridor that lead us from place to place. He smiles at me and I smile at him. I walk over and we start to walk side by side to get home. But I can't help but think to myself this one thing.

'Roxas, no matter where you will be, I will always be your admirer.'

* * *

**First chapter done and one less pairing to do in 26 Ways to Love. I know what you're thinking, why make this one-shot kind of sad? Well, if you think about it, Xion had a sad life, so I had to hint it in there. I know, it's a sad thing, but it's what I had to do. But don't worry, she's happy! Anyway, this chapter is to all the Roxas/Xion fans. So to fans of the pairing and to readers who are waiting for other pairings, I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Beautiful

**Letter: B**

**Pairing: Riku/Namine**

**Title: Beautiful**

Im glad I get to spend some time with Namine before I embark on my journey to help Sora. Namine told me that I have to leave tomorrow. I don't want to, but I know I have to. I wish she could come with me, but she has work to do here. She said that if we work as a team, we should be able to help Sora quicker than if we worked alone.

"Is something wrong?" Namine asks me.

"Huh?" I respond.

"Is something the matter. You don't seem like yourself."

"Yeah, im fine." I tell her.

"That's good." She says quietly.

I smile at her and I return my gaze to the sight outside. Namine and I were watching the scenery from one of the windows of Castle Oblivion. It was quite beautiful. The grass blowing gently in the breeze, the night sky bringing a calm feeling to the two of us, and the stars twinkling in the sky. It was all so beautiful. We had the window open and we had pulled up two chairs so we could sit and enjoy the sight. I look over to see Namine staring out to the scenery, smiling gently. She looked so beautiful sitting like that, but when did she not look beautiful. Just then, a gentle breeze came in and it made Namine's hair blow back. I couldn't help but be in aw. It's like the wind did it on purpose, knowing that I would blush slightly.

"Riku, are you okay?" Namine asks concerned.

"What? Oh yeah, im fine." I reply.

"What's wrong with you today?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting so strange today. I want to know why."

"Well, it's because, well...."

"Well." Namine urges.

"I kinda don't want to go on my journey."

"But I thought you wanted to help Sora!" Namine said in shock.

"I do, but, I don't wanna leave you."

"Huh?" Namine says, unsure of what I meant.

I get up and walk over to the window. I rest my hands on the windowsill and I look out to the night sky. I could tell that Namine had gotten up too. It was like her to do that when something like this happened. She wasn't going to walk over. She was going to wait on what I meant before she did. Why she did this, im not sure, but I think it's because she's afraid of being used again. Like what Marluxia and Larxene did to her before Sora saved her. I sigh before telling her.

"Namine, I....I think your so beautiful. I truly do, and I don't want to leave you." I explain.

"Oh, Riku..." She said quite shocked.

I stood there in silence, waiting to hear her footsteps fade out. Showing that she had left the room, proving that she didn't like me back. But that never happened. I did hear footsteps, but they weren't fading out as I had expected they would. They were coming closer. As I stood there, still looking out the window, I felt something. Something wrap around my waist and something gently laying on my back. And that thing that was doing this, it was Namine. Namine, she was hugging me.

"Riku, it's okay. You may leave me for a bit, but you'll always come back to me. I promise you that." She said as she kept her head on my back. "And when you do come back, we can do this again. We can watch the starts sit gently in the night sky. We can sit here and talk and enjoy each others company. We can do what we are doing right now." She tells me.

I couldn't believe it. Namine returned my feelings that I felt for her. She liked me, just like I did her. It was shocking at first, but after awhile, I got used to it. For a few days now, I thought that she only liked me as a friend, but now I know that she loves me. Just like I love her. I turn around, causing Namine to stop hugging me. I look her in the eyes and I hug her back, pulling her close to me.

"Namine, thank you." I whisper in her ear.

I let go of her and I summon my Keyblade, Soul Eater. I turn towards the window and walk to it. I stand on the window seal and turn to look at Namine one last time, sense I wouldn't see her for awhile. I give her one last smile, and I jump out the window to start my adventure. As I start to walk down the long path to get to my destination, I can't help but look back. I see Namine run up to the window and place both of her hands on the railing and lean forward. I smile and continue walking. The faster I could get my job done, the faster I could get back to Namine, because I wouldn't want to leave such a beautiful girl waiting.

* * *

**Hello again people! This one-shot is dedicated to all the fans of the Riku/Namine pairing. Not my cup of tea, but it is kinda cute. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. As you can probably tell, all the pairings are going to work their way into the storyline, just to give me a challenge. Anyway, review to tell me what you thought of it, and until the letter C. See ya!**


	3. Challenge

**Letter: C**

**Pairing: Cloud/Leon**

**Title: Challenge**

I sit on a rock and I look towards the castle that sits here in Hollow Bastion. It looked awful. The once majestic, bright, and in one piece castle had been turned into a gloomy, dark, and broken one, and who's fault was it. It was Maleficent's fault. She did this, and now we, The Restoration Committee, had to put all of this back together again. I look down to see the Heartless number growing. I guess it was never gonna stop. But that's not the only thing I saw, I also saw Nobodies. The two of them were swarming this place, so it was our job to take them out. Speaking of fighting, I look back to the entrance to where he would be walking in.

"Late again." I sigh.

When I looked back up, he was walking over to me, sword in hand and ready to go. I give him a slight smile, finally glad that he showed up for training. It took him long enough. When he walked over, he set his sword on the rock so that it would stay and he looked down at the growing number of Heartless and Nobodies.

"They're never gonna stop, are they." Cloud says.

"No, all they're doing is growing in numbers." I reply. "So that's why we have to keep training."

"Leon..." He says taking his sword. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ready than I'll ever be." I tell him.

I take out my gunblade and I point it at him. He pushes the hair out of his face and he gets into the fighting stance. We both wait, before he makes the first move. He runs towards me, sword ready to thrust into me. I block it with my gunblade, continuing to block as he keeps swinging his sword at me. After awhile he jumps back to catch some of his strength. I see this as my opportunity to win this fight, so I use some fire magic on him. He gets hit, but he wasn't hurt by it. It had only slightly warmed his skin, turning his cheeks a pale red. He came at me again and again until I was able to swing back, getting tired of constantly blocking him.

"So, Leon! You finally decided to get into the game!" Cloud shouts as we clash weapons.

"Yeah, I guess I DID!" I say swinging my gunblade at him.

This continued on for awhile now. A good thirty minutes of hard fighting, and before we knew it, we were almost completely out of breath. I took a swing at Cloud before he dodged it, swinging his sword one last time at me. I block it, but I can't hold it. So I fall backwards, dropping my weapon. Sense I was keeping Cloud's sword at bay, his weapon went with mine, causing him to land on top of me. Cloud was laying on top of me, with a small tint on his cheeks. As I saw Cloud laying on top of me, I uncomfortably liked this and I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. If I wasn't sweating, I would have been slightly blushing, but with the heat on my face, I was able to pass it off as sweat.

"Cloud....huff.....can you.....get off?" I ask him.

"Oh. Sure thing, Leon." Cloud said getting up off of me.

I brush myself off, thinking that I have dust on me. I look up to see Cloud getting up and doing the same. Sense Cloud is already standing, I decide to stand up too. It's only common courtesy. I see Cloud staring out to the castle. I turn to see it too, it was a sight to see, but not in the good way. It was a sight to see how badly the castle needed to be repaired to it's once former glory. Even after a year of seeing it, it was still hard to believe.

"Leon, we have a lot of work to do." Cloud stated, eyes still locked onto the castle.

"I agree with you completely. It's still hard looking at that castle, evening after having been here for a year now." I tell him.

"Yeah. Thanks to Sora, we were able to finally come home." Cloud said in a happy tone. "Where is Sora, by the way?"

"I don't know. You know him, to and from worlds, helping people in need, and trying to find his friends."

"Yeah, that's Sora."

I smile slightly and I then look back at Cloud. He was smiling too. I look back, as to not break the happiness that the two of us were feeling right now. I don't know what it is, but me and Cloud have this special bond. Not like a friend type of bond, but something more. Im not sure if it's just a weird sensation or if it's love like some people have described to me when they feel it. Either way, I know that it's gonna be a challenge for me to understand this bond. And you know what, I think Cloud feels the same way. I think me and him are a lot alike, we have about the same concepts in life, just about that is, and the same views. I can tell you right now, that me and him are thinking the same thing. It's a challenge to understand this feeling.

* * *

**Hello again people! Sorry if this fic wasn't very good. I wasn't to sure on what to write. This one was rather difficult for me. Why? Well, they're both not the 'emotion showing' type of people that I usually write for, but anyway, I think I did a good job. At least an okay job. Hopefully? Anyway, this one is to all the Cloud fans, the Leon fans, and the Cloud/Leon fans, or Cleon, as it's called. I actually have never cared for Cleon, but it's okay. So don't kill me people. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I would love it if you could click that little review button on the bottom of the screen please. Thanks!**


	4. Dreams

**Letter: D**

**Pairing: Riku/Kairi**

**Title: Dreams**

Why? Why did it have to turn out like this? The way that everything is, the way that everything might stay, it's just not fair. Sora left Kairi and me for two new friends once we were split up. To think that he and I used to be childhood friends. Hmph. But that's not what's bothering me. What's bothering me is what happened to Kairi. She is nothing but a lifeless shell. Sleeping, forever and ever, without a chance to wake up. I have to help her. I have to help her wake up. I can't just let her stay like this. She means a lot to me, and I can't just let her sleep forever. Their's no way im letting that happen. I look up to see another star go out.

"Hmph. The Heartless sure are working fast." I say to myself.

"But just think. The faster the Heartless work, the faster Kairi can wake up." A voice said behind me.

"Maleficent..."

"But, that's what you want right. To make her wake up so you two can live 'happily ever after', don't you."

"Ugh..."

"Riku. What's a few little worlds to you? As each Heartless is sent to a world, they collect hearts and the worlds hearts. Then those hearts go to Kingdom Hearts. Where all lost hearts reside. Once it's complete, you can then go and find her heart and wake her up." She explains to me.

"But I still feel bad. Other people losing their hearts for our personal gain." I tell her, a little sad.

"But Riku, you know that the world is a hard place, and that is it everyone for themselves. Sora understood that. As soon as you and Kairi were gone, he simply replaced you. He never really cared about you. He never did. All he's doing is hanging around with his new friends. Getting in your way. He's getting in your way to save her." She said nodding to Kairi.

I look down at Kairi who is nothing more but a lifeless shell. She can't talk, can't move, she can't do anything. She's lost her heart and is nothing but a doll at the moment. I then look out a window in Hollow Bastion. It was always my dream to travel to other worlds. To travel them with Sora and Kairi. And when it happened, I was so glad at first. But things change. I now know that Sora is a lowlife who used us, and the girl that I love so much, she's lifeless because of him. I then look back at Maleficent who is smiling at me.

"Riku, do you wish to help her?" She asks.

"Yes." I simply say.

"Then with this gift... "She said putting her hand on my right shoulder. "...I say you go confront Sora yourself at a world called Never Land.

As she did this, I felt a dark aura consume me. Like what had happened at Destiny Islands that day when the Heartless came. Except this time, it wasn't just surrounding me, it was going into me. I was being given the power of darkness. I look up to see her smiling at me, like she had something else in mind when she was giving me this dark power. I look back out the window to see another star go out. Except, it didn't bother me this time. I guess the darkness was really having an affect on me. When she lifted her hands, she simply smiled at me and walked away. I shack off her cold touch and I decide to look back out the window and see the stars. Trying to find the one called 'Never Land'.

"Never Land huh?" I look back down to see Kairi in a sleeping state. "Don't worry, Kairi. I'll save you. We'll go to Never Land and confront Sora. Then, we can work on getting your heart back." I pick up her hand and hold it in mine. "Don't worry. I know that I can get your heart back. I just know I can. It's always been a dream of mine to save you and maybe have a chance at you, and now, I can actually prove how much I care for you. Once I get your heart back, we can travel the worlds together. Just you and me." I let go of her hand and I pick her up. "Come on, Kairi, lets go to Never Land. I'll take us there and you just keeping dreaming."

* * *

**Yes, this chapter was dedicated to all of the Riku/Kairi pairing lovers out there. I've never cared for this pairing, but I don't hate it. It's just not me. Anyway, yes this chapter was when Kairi was sleeping and Riku was being a jerk. Yes I had Sora bashing in here, don't kill me. It was in Riku's perspective, he didn't like Sora then, so yeah. So please review and tell me what you thought of it? I hope you all liked it.**


	5. Elegant

**Letter: E**

**Pairing: Sora/Namine**

**Title: Elegant**

As I watch Donald and Goofy leave me and Namine to say our goodnights, I can't help but feel kinda empty inside. Apparently, Namine had to rearrange and create new memories for the three of us to help Marluxia's plan. Donald and Goofy were affected, but not as much as I was. I was the main target, so my memories were messed with the most. So now, we have to sleep in these pods while Namine fixes us again, though, I don't want to be fixed. I want to keep these memories of Namine. I don't want to forget about her. I care about her to much to forget her, though I know that's what Namine has to do. And I can see it in her eyes that she doesn't really want to me to forget about her either.

"Namine, are you sure that I have to forget about you in order to regain my old memories?" I ask once more.

"Yes." She said looking down at the floor. "It's the only way."

"Oh."

"But it's okay, like you said before. Once you wake up, we'll become friends for real." She said trying to cheer me up, along with herself.

"Yeah....But, I want to become friends with you right now."

"I wish you could too, but you can't do that. There are still people who need you."

"I know." I sigh saddened once more.

We both look at the floor in silence for a bit. I was looking down because I was still sad. Why did I have to leave her, only to forget about her, and then we might not meet again? Why did it have to be like this? But Namine was looking down to the floor because I don't think she wanted to be alone anymore. She'll have no one to talk to, no one to keep her company, no one to tell her how much she means to them.

"Namine. Can't you fix Donald and Goofy first, that way I can keep you company. I don't want you to be all by yourself for a long time." I tell her, procrastinating my slumber.

"No. Sadly, that can't be done either. And I won't be alone. I'll have someone to keep me company." She said smiling at me.

"Who is it?"

"It's a surprise."

"I see." I say sadly once more.

Namine must be happy that she won't be alone anymore while im not with her. So at least I won't have to worry that she'll be all alone for who knows how long. Though, Namine is special to me. She's so sweet and kind and beautiful. All of these traits about her made me smile, yet they astonished me because I've never met any with such strong traits like these. But what amazed me the most was her elegance. When she walked she moved with such grace and she smiled with such a worry free smile, that I couldn't help but feel relaxed around her.

"Namine...." I say walking towards her and taking her hand. "....im ready."

"Really?" She says shocked.

"Yes. Im ready to have my memories back."

Namine smiles at me and she gives my hand a tight squeeze. She walks me over to the big pod that im suppose to sleep in. I look at it and see that it does look rather comfy in there. She takes my other hands and she looks me in the eyes. Smiling at me, comforting me.

"Sora, this all may have started with a lie, but im really glad that I got to meet you, Sora." She tells me, still holding my hands.

"Yeah, same here. And now, when I wake up, we can make the memories of us together real. So they won't be a lie anymore." I tell her.

"Yes." She says, a little sadness creeping into her voice.

I smile at her and I give her hands a good squeeze before letting them go. I jump into the pod, and it closes behind me. Im completely surrounded by darkness. No light whatsoever is in this pod. Then, I see a group of figures. They're foggy and I can't make out who they are, so I back away. Then, I see another figure, this time, I can vaguely see who it is, but I nudge that thought off of me that I know him. Finally, the last thing I see is a girl. She is the clearest of them all and I can't help but recognize her. Then it finally hits me.

"Kairi!" I shout out happy that I can see my friend.

Then light fills the pod and all of the hazy figures become clear. I can see Kairi and Riku. Even my newfound friends that I have met on my adventure. I can't help but feel so happy remembering all of them. It feels like something in my heart has lifted.

"My friends." I sigh.

I look around until I feel someone watching me. I look over to see Namine.

"Namine?!" I say surprised.

"Don't worry. You might forget about me, but with our promise I can come back." She says holding up her fingers like we were making each other another promise.

"A promise is a promise." I tell her.

"Yes. One day the light, it will be ours and it will bring us together. Till then, I'll be in your heart." She tells me as a tear runs down her cheek.

"Right. Forgotten, but not lost." I say, happy yet sad at the same time for me and her.

Namine then disappears and im left alone. Im happy that I remember all of my forgotten friends, but now im sad, because Namine's sad. I look around to see a few memories flying by me, and I start to become really tired. My eyes slowly start to drop and it's a challenge to keep myself awake. The last thing I see before falling asleep, is Namine's elegant smile.

* * *

**And another letter is down! Yes! This is of course, for everyone who likes the pairing of Sora and Namine together. I know, this is sad, and your probably thinking, why does this chapter have to be so sad. Im working with the storyline of the game and unfortunately, Sora only remembers Namine and actually has a conversation with her in Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, so there. So anyway, review please.**


	6. Faith

**Letter: F**

**Pairing: Cloud/Aerith**

**Title: Faith**

As I walk the streets of Hollow Bastion, I can't help but look for him. I can't help but look for his black outfit, his spiky blonde hair, his bright blue eyes. I can't help it, but I just have to look for them. As I continue to walk, I can't help but wonder where he is. Has he gotten there yet? No, he can't have. It's to soon for him to have already made it there. Im so worried for him, though, I have to have faith in him. Because if I don't, he won't have faith in himself. Ever sense I found out where he was going, I had to find him. Not to stop him, but to just....

"Aerith!"

I turn around to see Yuffie coming towards me.

"Whatcha up to?" She asks.

"Im trying to find someone." I reply.

"Really? Who?"

"Someone special."

"Is it your boyfriend?"

"Heh, no. Though he is very special to me."

"So it's like a boyfriend?"

"Well, no, it's more like a really close friend who's a boy."

"Psh, whatever! I can tell that you like him!" Yuffie says smiling.

"Sigh, Yuffie, you're not helping."

"Sorry! Sorry! So do you need any help?"

"No. I can find him."

"Well, sorry to keep you waiting!" Yuffie says running off.

I smile and I turn around to continue my search. Finally, after searching for so long, I see a spike. I run over, trying to find out if it is him. After running towards him, I find that he's in a conversation with Sora. I guess I'll have to wait my turn. I wait behind a building, knowing that if I tell him now, he'll run off again.

"Oh, Cloud!" Sora says surprised.

Sora must have just now ran into him. Along with Donald and Goofy.

"Whatcha doing?" Donald asks.

"I'll get him. This time, we settle it. Me and the one who embodies all darkness in me." Cloud says to himself.

"I thought you looked kinda different, Cloud." Donald tells him.

"If I do, it's his fault." Cloud simply says.

"Whose?" Sora asks.

"Sephiroth. Tell me if you see him."

"Okay, what's he look like?"

"Sliver hair. Carries a long sword."

"Sure. Well, be seeing you, Cloud." Sora says cheerfully, bedding his goodbye.

"Be careful. He messes with your mind. Makes you think darkness is the only way." Cloud warns them.

I wait a few before walking out to surprise everyone. I thought that Sora was gone, so I could say this in private, but I guess a small crowd couldn't hurt. I walk over to Cloud to tell him.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Uhh...." Sora says, feeling a little awkward.

"It's nothing." Cloud simply tells me.

"Hmm?" I say as I lean forward playfully.

"I don't want you involved."

"You mean you don't want me to be there when you go away again."

"I just....Listen, even if I go away. I'll come back.

"Do you mean it?" I ask him, hoping that he'll be truthful.

"Yeah." He tells me as he looks away.

"See? You don't look so sure. Well, okay, I understand. Go. Get things settled." I tell him, a little saddened that he's not sure himself.

"Huh?" Cloud says a little shocked.

"No matter how far away you are....once you find your light...im sure it will lead you back here again. Right?"

"I suppose." He says, his tone lightening.

"So I'll stay here. And I'll cheer for you. Okay, Cloud?"

"Okay."

We stand for only a minute until Cloud turns and walks away. Sure, he's never been the emotional type, but I've gotten used to that. Once you get to know him, you can tell what he's feeling by the way he subtly acts. And I could tell that he was happy that I came for him, even if he didn't show. So as I told Cloud that I'll wait here on Hollow Bastion for him, to cheer for him, I could tell that he was happy that I did. I could tell that he couldn't wait to get back here so we could be together again.

"I wonder if he'll be okay?" I say to myself.

"He'll be fine. Im sure theirs some light in him somewhere." Sora tells me as he walks to my side.

"You're right." I sigh happily with a small smile.

I turn around and decide that I should get back to help the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. I am a member after all, though I can't get Cloud out of my mind. I have a feeling that his fight won't end here. It's just a feeling, but I hope that it's not true. I hope his fight does end here, so he and I can hang out like we always used to do. But I gotta have faith. Without faith, you can never really calm yourself. So as long as I know that Cloud can do it, I know that he'll be fine. That's what faith is for.

* * *

**Okay, so what do you guys think? Letter F is for everyone who enjoys Aerith being Cloud's girl and no one else's. Now this pairing I actually find really cute and I enjoy it. So this is one of my favorites, but I also enjoy Tifa being with Cloud. So im in the middle of the whole Aerith is with Cloud, Tifa is with Cloud debate, so don't judge me. Im going with both sides. Anyway, tell me what you think by clicking the review button please. Thanks!**


	7. Grateful

**Letter: G**

**Pairing: Roxas/Kairi**

**Title: Grateful**

As I walk home from school that day, I can't help but feel like something is off. I don't quite feel like I normally have. I feel like something is going to happen today to help me remember that boy I keep vaguely remembering. The boy that used to play with me and Riku on the islands. I can't remember anything about him. I can't remember his voice, his looks, his clothes. All I can remember about him is that I know him. I keep having these dreams about him, but they don't help me at all. In my dreams he speaks, but I can't hear him. In my dreams I can see him, but he's all blurred out. All I can see of this boy is the basic outline of him, like a shadow. I can tell that he's taller than me, he looks like he's wearing a jacket and some pants that are baggy-like, and that his hair is very spiky, but that's all I can remember about this boy.

"Kairi! Wait up!" Selphie calls out to me.

I turn around to see a friend from school wanting to walk home with me. It would be nice to have some company with her. She finally catches up and I give her a few seconds to catch her breath. She then seems good to go and we continue walking. Letting the warm sun hit our skins as we headed home from a long day at school.

"Hey, do you feel like going out to the islands? Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ball game, and they won't go with me." Selphie explains to me.

"Not today, sorry." I tell her, the boy still on my mind.

"Aw, why not?"

"Do you remember those boys who used to hang out with us?" I ask her, wanting to see if she remembers the boy too.

"Riku?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder whatever happened to him? I sure miss him."

"He's far away, but I know we'll see him again." I tell her as I look up into the sun setting sky.

"Sure! Of course we will!" She reminds herself enthusiastically

"And the other boy?" I ask her once more.

"What other boy?" She asks, quite confused.

"The one who was with Riku and me all the time. We played together on that island. His voice always used to be there, but now it's gone. I can't think of his face or his name. I feel awful about it. So I told myself, im not going to the islands until I remember everything about him." I tell her and myself the promise I had made.

"Are you sure you didn't make him up?"

I look at her and give her a nod. I know I didn't make this boy up. He has to be real, he just has to.

"Namine?" A boy's voice says out of nowhere.

Soon after this boy's voice appears, my head starts to really hurt. I grab my head to stop the pain, only to find that I blank out.

"Namine, what's happening to me?" The voice asks me.

"Who are you? And that's not my name, im Kairi." I ask, enchanted by this boy's voice.

"Kairi, I know you. Your that girl he likes."

"Who? Please, a name."

"Im Roxas."

"Okay, Roxas, but can you tell me his name." If I can find out my friend's name, then maybe he can help me find this boy. The one im talking to right now.

"You don't remember my name. Thanks a lot, Kairi." Another boy's voice says.

"Oh!" I gasp.

"Okay, I guess I can give you a hint. Starts with an S."

After that, the two male voices disappear and I come back. Apparently, I had fainted for a few minutes. Though it didn't feel like a few minutes. It felt like a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" Selphie asks.

I give her a reassuring nod and she helps me. She brushes the dirt off of my skirt so that I wouldn't worry my parents when I got home. I can't help but feel so happy now. I now know his name. The boy that im friends with, I know his name. Not only that, but I really want to meet the other boy I was talking to. Roxas was his name. I want to know where he is and why he helped me. I look at the islands and I feel my face light up with joy. I turn to Selphie and give her another smile and I run home to do what I've been meaning to do.

After picking up the letter and bottle from my house, I run back outside to see Selphie still walking down the hill. She sees me and she starts to run towards me. I run to the beach to do what I've been meaning to do all this time. I have to do it now because I remembered the boy's name. Along with knowing the other boy's name. Roxas. I'll write him a letter tomorrow.

"Kairi..." Selphie says in a concerned tone.

I look out to the sun before finally decided that the ocean is ready for my surprise. I kneel to the ground to reach into my bag. I search through it to find the bottle I had dropped inside, and once I did, I gave it a long hard look. I wished it luck quietly to myself and I carefully put it in the ocean. I stand back up as I watch it drift out to sea.

"What's that?" Selphie asks.

"A letter. I wrote it yesterday. To the boy I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is, I'll find him. One day. And when I stopped writing, I remembered we'd made a promise. Something important. This letter is where it starts I know it." I tell her.

"Wow, I hope he gets it." She says in a worried voice.

"He will." I reply to her comment. I look back up into the sky to smile at it. Knowing that he might be up in some other world. "Starts with an S. Right, So-ra?"

I stand there awhile longer. To get some time to think. Selphie spent some time with me to make sure that I was alright, and after checking my head for a temperature, she heads for home. I can't leave now. Not after finding out so much today. My friend Sora, I remember him. The memories of us together are starting to come back. And, that makes me so happy. I feel like a big weight has lifted off my shoulders, but another weight is on them now. I have to find Roxas. The boy who helped me remember my friend. I want to meet him, to befriend him, to maybe find out if he felt something when he and I talked. When I was knocked out, I was in darkness. No picture of the boy that was talking to me at all. But from what I've heard, I can somehow get a picture of what he looks like. I bet he has light hair, maybe blonde or light brown. I also think that he has big blue eyes. I bet he's my age too. He sure sounded like it. And I know that he lives on another world, and that he has to know my friend. So when Sora gets back, I'll ask him to take me to Roxas. So I can meet and chat with him. So I can thank him and tell him that im so glad that he helped me remember my friend and our promise. I might even have a crush on Roxas, but im not sure. But what I do know is this. Im so grateful that Roxas helped me.

* * *

**Hello again! Letter G is down for the count! Yay! Anyway, I know this chapter was based on Sora at first, but Roxas got some screen time. And when did Roxas and Kairi ever talk except for this one time and at the end of the game. But, how awkward is it to express love in front of, like, six other people while Heartless are climbing up the castle. Very im guessing. So anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it and if it sucked im sorry. So review pwease!**


	8. Hope

**Letter: H**

**Pairing: Cloud/Tifa**

**Title: Hope**

"Where is he?" I say to myself.

I have to find him. I don't even get why he keeps running from me. He has to be somewhere on this world. I mean, a world is only so big. Im sure if I stay in a place for awhile and ask the locals where he is, im sure that they've seen him. I mean, how far can Cloud go. He's trying to fight the darkness inside of him while trying to protect the town, so he can't be far from here.

"Lets see, where have I been and who have I asked?" I ask myself. "I went into the underground study of Ansem the Wise to find Sora. I asked him, and he hasn't seen him in awhile. So he can't be in the study. Hm?" I hum as I place my hands on my hips. "I did run into Cloud during the war against the Heartless! Sigh, but he ran from me....Where could that boy be?"

As I walk out of town, I see a Heartless running towards the outskirts of Hollow Bastion. I can't stand Heartless. They're what started this mess, and sense it's my job to get rid of them, then I have to get rid of this one too. I chase it down until I corner it and I give it a swift kick, sending it to it's doom. I pull on my gloves to make sure that they're still tight on my hands until I see Cloud running. He sure was running fast, so it must be important. As he runs past me, not even noticing me, I can't help but be to shocked to move. After a few minutes it finally dawns on me and I snap out of my trance.

"Cloud!" I shout as I follow him from behind.

When I get closer to where he is, I can hear the conversation echoing through the thick rock walls.

"Did you give him my message?" A voice asks.

That voice was Sephiroth's. Only a voice that uncaring and dark could belong to him.

"Maybe." Another voice drags out.

Now who's voice was that? It wasn't Cloud's, it was to different to be his. Now who do I know that sounds like that? Hm......Sora! That boy that I had meet in Ansem's study. That was his voice. He must be caught in the middle of this whole thing. Poor kid. He doesn't need to be in this. It's hard enough as it is.

"Sorry to keep you, Sephiroth."

Cloud! That was his voice. He finally made it. As I followed slowly behind him, I could hear the echoing get louder as I got closer to where they all were. I could hear his footsteps walk into the open area. Im guessing that he was confronting Sephiroth.

"Cloud. You will never let go of the darkness." Sephiroth says.

"Shut up." Cloud calmly responds.

At this time, I was very close to the area that everyone was in. I could hear Cloud draw his weapon, slicing through the air as he did so. I also heard a footstep or two and another sword drawn. Sephiroth was the one to make these noises. I walk a little further and see the two of them. Swords drawn and ready to rumble. I want to go out and help them, but I might get in Cloud's way. I'll wait here and see what happens. It's not really my place to step in, but I might have to. If things get out of hand, then I'll step in, but hopefully I won't have to. This is Cloud's fight.

"You will never let go of your past." Sephiroth says, mocking Cloud's life.

"Shut up!" Cloud yells.

Cloud was really irritated now. He is going to get ahead of himself and he won't believe in himself. He's going to lose. Sephiroth just has that affect on him. Cloud longues forward and Sephiroth jumps up into the air. Cloud looks up and jumps up shortly after Sephiroth does. Once both are in the air, Cloud starts swinging away at Sephiroth, hoping to land a hit, but Sephiroth just keeps blocking all of his swings.

"Cloud! Get him!" Sora cheers.

Sephiroth swings at Cloud, pushing him back into a stone wall, but luckily Cloud lands on his feet on the wall. He runs on it for a bit before jumping off higher into the air. Sephiroth jumps at the wall right when Cloud jumps off. He too, follows Cloud into the sky. Cloud swings more times at Sephiroth, only for him to block them. Sephiroth swings at Cloud and Cloud blocks him. He lands on the ground and jumps away as Sephiroth is about to impale him. Cloud jumps on the same wall as he did before and Sephiroth jumps onto the wall across from him. The both run and then longue at each other. They both hit each others swords and the fall to the earth. The both land, and Sephiroth quickly turns around to hit Cloud. Cloud turns around and meets his strike and the both hold each others swords in place.

"Absurd. Defeating me is meaningless. You know more than anyone, Cloud. No matter how many times I fall, your darkness keeps calling me back!" Sephiroth says as he pushes his sword closer to Cloud.

"Wrong!" I say making my presence known.

"Tifa! Stay back!" Cloud tells me, holding off Sephiroth's blow.

"How can I? I wanna help you." I tell him as I watch the two holding off each others blows.

Sephiroth finally stops and swings his sword at Cloud, who jumps back just in time. Cloud lifts his sword and points it at Sephiroth, who has had it like that all along, pointing it at Cloud. While im in the middle of this.

"You can't. He'll never let go of the darkness." Sephiroth tells me.

"He doesn't have too. He just needs someone to surround him with light." Sephiroth then turns to point his sword at me. I jump back to keep away from the blade. "The darkness will be there, Sephiroth. But in a place you can't reach!"

"Is that right? Lets see what this light of yours can do." He replies.

He swings his sword at me, but I jump out of the way. Im not going to lose to this guy. I longue at him with a punch, but he dodges it. I land on my feet only to have Sephiroth turn around in a calm manor. He needs to take this fight seriously!

"No!" Cloud calls out, closing his eyes.

I jump towards Sephiroth and I punch and kick at him, only to have him dodge every single time. He pushes me back and I have to slow myself down so I wouldn't fall off the ledge. Once I stand, he thrusts his sword at me four times. I dodge every single blow that he tries to give me. Like I said, im not letting this guy win. Cloud is still covering his eyes, not wanting to see the fight before him. He slowly moves his arm that is blocking his blue eyes to see what was going on.

"Look out!" Sora warns me.

Just before Sephiroth can actually hit me with a blow from his sword, Cloud steps in front of me and blocks the attack. Cloud, he really does care about winning against this guy once and for all. After blocking he gets into the fighting stance again. Im so glad that he's got his head cleaned out from all of Sephiroth's taunting. And then I remember about how Cloud needed light in his heart.

"Cloud, you can have my light." I tell him.

"The light doesn't suit you." Sephiroth says, cutting the air with his sword.

"I just.......I don't know." Cloud simply tells us.

Just then Cloud begins to glow. The light! It's fighting against the darkness in his heart. The glow fades out Sephiroth seems worried.

"Stop!" Sephiroth calls out.

He leaps towards him and Cloud gets ready to fight him once more. This is it. I think Cloud is finally going to win this thing for good. Just then, Cloud begins to glow again, this time it's not fading out. The light in his heart isn't giving up. It's helping him win this thing. Sephiroth stops his attack and looks utterly shocked on what's happening. As Cloud continues to glow, he jumps up into the air. Sephiroth notices and follows him into the sky. A bright light appears and it blinds everyone from what happens next. When im able to see again, they're gone. They must have gone to a different world to finish their battle.

"Huh?" Sora says confused.

As I can hear Sora, Donald, and Goofy move in place to try and find out where the two of them are at, im just looking out into the sky.

"Where'd they go?" Goofy asks. "Do you think they made it back to their own world?" Goofy asks again.

"They went somewhere else....Cloud went to fight a great battle. To defeat the darkness inside him." Sora explains.

Before hearing this, I have to thank Sora in some way for helping me. It's the least I could do for the kid. He's been through so much that he deserves it. I walk over and find that the three look at me almost in sync.

"Gone again." I tell him.

"What will you do now?" Sora asks me.

"Hmmm.....Guess I'll keep looking."

"Got any leads?"

"Don't worry...Light is easy to find."

Sora looks at me with an easygoing look on his face. Before I walked over to him, I took out the gift and held it in my right hand. I walk closer to him to give him the gift that he deserves for helping me through this.

"I gotta go." I tell him. "Here. This is for helping me out." I say as I place it in his hand.

"But wait.....When did we help?" Sora asks in confusion.

Sora looks at Donald and Goofy for not even a second while asking me this. While he was looking around, I turned around and started to walk away. When at the entrance, I turn around to look at them once more. All of them had their eyes closed and were thinking. I smile at this and I continue to walk away out of sight. While walking back through the echoing rock walls I hear Donald give a yelp. He, and the rest of them, were probably wondering where I was.

"Sigh, Cloud." I sigh to myself.

As I made it back into an open area, I couldn't help but think of Cloud. It was only him and Sephiroth, no one else could help him. Not me, Yuffie, Leon, Aerith, no one could. He would have to win this fight on his own. I managed to make it back to town and find a nice spot to sit and watch the clouds go by. I would have to have hope that he would win against Sephiroth. Id have to have hope that Sephiroth would be gone for good. Id have to have hope that Cloud would make it back safely to all of his friends here on Hollow Bastion. Id have to have hope, that he'd come back to me. So whenever I think of Cloud, only one word comes to mind as of right now, and that word is hope.

* * *

**This chapter is for the lovers of the Cloud/Tifa pairing. Yes, the notorious Aerith/Cloud/Tifa love triangle. Now im a fan of Cloud/Tifa as well, it's a cute pairing, but as I mentioned in the Cloud/Aerith chapter, I cheer for both sides. So I don't have a favorite in this debate. Anyway, the lines are from a scene in KHII. You have to go fight Sephiroth and win to see it, but it'll be a lot easier if you just look it up on youtube. It's got some cool fighting scene's in it with Cloud VS Sephiroth for a bit, and then Tifa VS Sephiroth. So go watch it after you review and have a wonderful day.**


	9. Intelligent

**Letter: I**

**Pairing: Zexion/Demyx**

**Title: Intelligent**

As I walk down the halls of this totally bleak castle, I can't help but feel soooooo bored. I feel like im dead inside, but then again, I kinda am dead inside. Having no heart and all, like Xemnas says, but I think we do have hearts. We have to or else we wouldn't be able to feel and stuff. So as I walk down the halls of this all white castle, I take my usual spot in the living room, which has an awesome view of Kingdom Hearts by the way.

"Kingdom Hearts, my ticket out of here. Sigh, can you hurry up and be complete already. Im not being pushy, but being told what to do totally sucks." I say to myself.

I sit down and summon my sitar, Arpeggio, and I begin to play. I strum and hum as I move my fingers along the strings of my weapon and instrument. I play for awhile, but then I noticed that the room was beginning to fill with the other members of Organization XIII. This morning, everyone, or almost everyone, had been sent out on a mission. Only leaving about three or four of us here to watch over the castle. Now there are more than three or four, there are like, ten to eleven. Everyone was finally back from their missions, and now the castle finally wasn't so boring. I have to admit, this place has got some strange characters. Some are mean and cruel, some are completely boring, others are funny while some are cocky. Everyone is completely different from one another, yet we all get along, or try to anyway.

"Wait, if everyone is back, then Zexy might be back." I say to myself.

I dismiss my sitar and stand up and stretch. Hey, playing a sitar is hard work. Anyway, as I start to exit the living room, I run into Axel. He was probably trying to find Roxas.

"Hey, Axel, have you seen Zexion around?" I ask him.

"The bookworm? Yeah, I've seen him. Why?" Axel asks.

"No real reason. Can you tell me where he is?"

"Hmmmm.........No."

"Huh!?! Why not!?!" I ask, completely shocked by Axel's answer.

"Im kidding, Dem. Don't worry. Zexion is in the library, where he always is. If you're ever looking for him, try looking there first. If he isn't in there, then that's when you should ask."

"Thanks." I tell him as I walk away.

As I walk down the steps into the lower levels of the castle, heading towards the library that is, I think of Zexion. He's so smart, so calm, so......short. I mean, Zexion is just one of the many members living here, but yet, I find him the strangest. Not in a bad way! I mean, like, I feel really different around him. Like when im around Xemnas or Saix, I feel like I should listen because I'll be told off in a second. When im with Axel or Roxas, I feel like I can just chill with them. When around Larxene, I know to watch what I say, or I'll be killed. Yet when im with Zexion, I feel funny. Not like haha funny, but like different funny. I feel nervous around him, and I want to stay close to him. I've heard about stuff like this before, but I've never really experienced it. I think it's called having a crush on someone. Yeah, that's it! I must have a crush on him, that's why I act so odd I guess. Anyway, after walking for a super long time, I finally get to the doors of the library. I open them and I head on in, making sure to be extra quiet so Zexion wouldn't get mad at me.

"Zexion..." I call out quietly.

I hear a book close shut and I hear footsteps. Please don't tell me that he's leaving. Luckily, he wasn't. He just got up to get another book. Man was that a close call.

"Hmm, how about I read you." Zexion says, pretending to talk to a book.

Zexy was talking to a book? Wow, I never knew that Zexy could be so laid back. As I see Zexion take a seat on his favorite couch, I sneak up and quietly look over his shoulder. I don't think he has noticed me yet, which is good, cause usually he's not in a good mood every time I come near him. So, I take up all of my courage and I finally talk to him.

"Whatcha reading?" I ask him.

"A book." Zexion simply replies.

"What's it about?"

"It's about.....Why don't you guess."

He holds up the book so I can see the front cover. It looked like a dark book, like about monsters or something, yet it looked peaceful at the same time. I was completely confused about what it could be, so I look at it a little longer before taking a random guess.

"Is it about two people who fall in love?" I ask, knowing that the answer is wrong.

"Close." Zexion says.

"Can you just tell me!"

"I will if you sit down."

So I take a seat next to him to find out about that book that he's so interested in.

"The book does have two people that fall in love, but that's not all that it is about. It's also about the trouble that occur and about how two people that are completely different, can still fall in love and maybe be together." Zexion explains.

"Well, do they get together? The boy and the girl." I ask.

"Well, I don't know. I haven't finished the book yet. You can't find out until you finish reading it."

"I see....."

"Demyx, what's wrong? You seem different." Zexion says.

"Oh me! Im not different, just being, um, me!" I say, completely fumbled by the question.

"Yes you are being different. I know you to well, Number IX."

"Well you must be seeing things or telling a big fib, cause im fine. Really."

"Sigh, Demyx....." Zexion huffs.

"Zexy, don't be like that." I grumble.

"You see. Im acting different and you can tell, just as I can tell that you are acting differently." Zexion explains.

Crap. It was a trap all along, and I completely fell for it. Good going, Dem.

"Well, im not being weird or whatever, so there." I pout.

Zexion sighs and looks back down at his book. I think I might be home free, but then again, Zexy is good at making this strange strategies, so then again, maybe im not. Zexion places the book in his lap, releasing his grip on it. He then turns to look at me, but he does something very strange. Instead of just looking at him, he leans in and is inches away from my face.

"Zexion, what are you doing?" I ask, my voice trembling.

"Oh nothing really. Just looking at you." Zexion replies nonchalantly.

I can feel my cheeks turning bright red. Is Zexion doing this on purpose? I think he might be, but he might not be. Ugh, why does this guy have to be so confusing! Feelings my cheeks continue to burn with a bright blush on my face, I try to back up, but Zexion grabs my arm. Is, is Zexion attracted to me?

"Demyx, why don't I read you a book." Zexion tells me.

"Wh-what kind of book?"

"How about an adventure book. I know how much you like those kinds of stories."

"Okay."

Zexion, still holding onto my left arm, reaches for the table in front of the couch. He puts his book down and grabs another book. This one probably being in the adventure genre. He then lets go off my arm and opens the book up. He sure is being nice around me. I mean, he usually is nice to me, but he's never been, like, this nice. Zexion looks down at the book, and I wait for him to begin reading, but he never does.

"Demyx, why don't you come a little closer. This book does have pictures, and it will be a lot more comfortable for you then just sitting there." Zexion says.

"Are, are you sure?" I ask.

"Of course."

I move closer to him, but not so close that it would interfere with his reading, but Zexion surprises me again. Instead of beginning his reading, he puts his arm around me to pull me closer to him. Me and him were now very close, you could almost say that we were snuggling. He begins to read and I can't help but feel awesomely happy that Zexion likes me. At least, what he's done so far shows that he does. He reads halfway into chapter one and I feel my head begin to ache from holding it up. So I risk it and I put my head on his shoulder, but he never moves away. Zexy must like me then! After finishing chapter one, I stop him before we can start chapter two.

"Zexion, you're really smart." I tell him.

"And how am I smart?" He asks.

"Because you like me, and you must have known that I like you from what you've done. So you made this clever little plan to bring us together."

"Did I?" He lies.

"Heh, yeah you did. So you're really smart." I tell him, a huge smile on my face.

"You know, instead of saying very smart, you can always say intelligent. I mean, if you want to say that word that is." Zexion says, using his powerfully vocabulary to help my weak one.

"Okay then. Zexion, you're an intelligent guy." I say as I snuggle into him.

"And you're a carefree guy." He replies.

And that's how the rest of the day pretty much went. As soon as he told me that I was carefree, we returned to reading. I gotta admit though, that I've never been much of a heavy thinker and or reader, but maybe reading can be fun now that I've got someone to read with me. So as I listen to him read to me, I feel happy. Im happy that Zexion likes me like I do him, im happy that im enjoying myself, and im happy that I know a new word. And you know what? Zexion really is an intelligent guy.

* * *

**This chapter was soooo much fun to write. This pairing is one of my favorites so writing this was an absolutely blast. Now it's true that Zexion and Demyx don't talk much to each other, but look how cute they are together. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to the Zemyx lovers of the KH fandom, which includes me. Anyway, I hope that you guys thought it was cute and stuff, and that you'll review. Thanks again readers!**


	10. Jealous

**Letter: J**

**Pairing: Riku/Sora**

**Title: Jealous**

As Riku and I watch Xemnas fade away, I can't help but feel kinda sad for him. I mean, if he had feelings, maybe it wouldn't have ended like this. I mean, maybe Xemnas would have been a nice guy, if he wasn't emotionless. And who knows, maybe if he was like that, the other members would have lived, too. As soon as Xemnas has completely faded away, I can't help but feel happy that we had stopped this monstrous villain.

"We did it!" I cheer.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that." Riku corrects me as an army of Dusks appears around us.

We face back to back, getting ready for the fight that is about to take place. Waiting for just one of them to attack, beginning this fight. The Dusks make the first move, but before we can fight, a bright light appears. There are now only a few of them left, and they are surely but slowly fading away as well. I look behind me to see Riku dropping to his hands and knees. I kneel down beside him to make sure he is alright.

"Sora, I can't...." Riku starts to say.

"Don't say another word. It's not over! It's just not." I tell him.

I stand up and Riku gets up as much as he can so that I can help him up. I put his arm behind my back so that I can help support him. He then pushes himself up, and Riku turns to me.

"How can you say that?" He asks. "Even if we could go on.....Look where we are."

"Aw, come on, Riku. You've been hanging out in darkness to long. You gotta try and think positive." I tell him.

"Sora."

"Hm?"

"You lead."

"Got it."

I soon start to help him walk, and sometimes drag him along when he ran out of energy. I was leading the two of us as we were trying to find some place to go, maybe even a way out, of this abyss of a battlefield.

"You know, I always figured I was better at stuff than you." Riku tells me as we continue to walk.

"Really?" I reply, not surprised.

"Are you mad?"

"No. I kinda always thought you were better at everything, too." I say as I turn to show him my smile. Just then, something catches my eye. "Riku, look. What's that light?"

Riku looks up to see it, too. A bright light a few steps in front of us. As we walk closer, it gets bigger and brighter, soon taking us out of that horrible place and to a new place. A place that was much better than the last. It was a beach, kinda like what we have back at home. Only, it wasn't bright and cheerful like ours. It was dark and gloomy. The sky was dark with a moon hanging over it, with big, black rocks all over the place. Maybe this was the Nobodies beach. We walk a step or two more before we stop.

"End of the road." Riku tells me.

"Yep." I simply reply. For that is the only thing I can think off.

"Put me down. I can walk." Riku says.

I hesitant for a second, but I finally do it. Riku removes his arm and he stumbles a bit. I grab a hold of him to make sure that he doesn't fall. He regains his balance after a minute and stands up. He looks at me and shrugs. Silently telling me 'I told you so'. I give him a simple nod and I walk towards the waters edge.

"You know....maybe the darkness has gotten to me, too." I say to myself, but also to my dear friend Riku.

I look out to the water for a few seconds before realizing that im all alone. I turn around to find Riku on the ground. I knew he couldn't walk by himself, but I just hand to let him try. Good going Sora!

"Riku!"

I run towards him, and I slid on the sand. Im now on my hands and knees, too. Trying to figure out if he's okay or not. He pushes himself up, but continues to look to the ground. Not looking up at me, the sky, the sea, the rocks, nothing at all except for the dark sand.

"This world is perfect for me." He says aloud. "If this is what the world really is, just this. Then maybe I should fade back into darkness."

"Riku...." I say sadly.

Riku finally looks at me, and sadly, I've got a worried look on my face. I don't want Riku to go back into darkness. I've looked for so long, just to find him. I don't think that I could do it all again.

"If the world is made of light and darkness.....We'll be the darkness."

Riku turns to look back out to the sea. After hearing him say this, there is a long pause between us. I finally sit on the sandy beach and I too, look out to the sea. I couldn't think of anything to say at first, but after awhile, I knew the perfect thing to say.

"Yeah. The other side....The realm of light is safe now. Kairi, the King, and the others are there."

"That's what I mean. Hey, Sora..." I turn to look at him, taking my eyes away from the dark waters. "...could you help me? I want to get down to the water."

I get up and I reach out for his hand. He grabs it and I pull him up. To help make sure that I have a good hold on him, I grab onto his belt as well. The water is a good walking distance away, but it's not that far off. Don't worry, Riku. You'll be down to the water in no time. As I walk, I hear Riku mumble something to himself. I just barely hear it.

"At least the waves sound the same." He mumbles.

I continue to help him get to the water. As we get closer, I can't help but smile at how Riku has changed. He's no longer relying on the darkness, so, Riku is Riku again. The Riku that I know and remember. I no longer have to worry if he'll go back into darkness. I know that Riku has learned now, and that he won't ever do it again. Unless he absolutely has to. Once to the shore, I let Riku down and he gets comfortable. After he's settled, I take my seat right next to him.

"What I said back there, about thinking I was better at stuff than you. To tell you the truth, Sora, I was jealous of you." Riku tells me, his voice having a sad tone to it.

"What for?" I ask, astonished.

"I wished I could live the way you do. Just following my heart." He tells me.

"Yeah, well, I've got my share of problems, too." I say to myself, but also to Riku.

"Like what?"

"Like, wanting to be like you."

"Well, there is once advantaged to being me. Something you could never imitate."

"Really? What's that?"

"Having you for a friend."

"Then I guess, im okay the way I am. I've got something you could never imitate, too."

I can't help but smile at the fact that Riku said that to me. Sure, he's been my best friend sense, like, forever, but still, my smile is coming from another feeling I have, and I don't know what it is. So as I sit with Riku on this dark beach, I feel like im on top of the world. I've got my best friend back with me, this feeling that im not to sure what it is, is making me feel wonderful, and I've saved the realm of light. What more can I ask for? Well, other than going back home to Destiny Islands, but hey, maybe staying on this world with Riku won't be so bad. So as I sit here on this dark beach, the wind blowing on my face and the sound of the waves clearing my thoughts, I can't help but close my eyes and tilt my head back. Letting myself finally relax after this huge adventure. But, I can't get one thing out of my mind. Id love to tell Riku, but, I don't think I should. Id love to tell him, but I don't think I actually can. I mean, how can I tell him that him being jealous of me, actually caused this strange feeling?

* * *

**Okay, this one had more of a friendship vib than love, but that feeling that Sora didn't know what it was, that feeling was love. So see, it's in there, you just gotta squint to see it. Anyway, I couldn't really think of a way to write for this pairing that was tied into the story, except for in this one scene, so yeah. Anyway, I love this pairing, so for all the Sora/Riku shippers out there, this is for you! Anyway, give me a review, tell me what you think, and hopefully you'll favorite this story. Anyway, until later, bye.**


	11. Keepsake

**Letter: K**

**Pairing: Sora/Kairi**

**Title: Keepsake**

"Oh, Kairi." I groan. "I miss you so much."

It was nighttime here on Hollow Bastion, and Leon and the others have given us a room to stay in whenever we need it. Jiminy Cricket was up in the foyer, with Cid and Leon. The three of them always stayed up late. Cid working on the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee's security system, Leon trying to find out more about Ansem the Wise and how to defeat the Heartless, and Jiminy working on his journal, trying to figure out how to make his already perfect journal better. Donald and Goofy had a separate room from mine, and they always went to bed early. But me, I had this bedroom all alone. Sure I was tired, but, I can just never get to sleep. I miss my home, my friends, the islands. I mean sure, I love traveling the worlds and meeting new people, but, every now and then, I just wanna go home. To my home, and nobody else's. Maybe if Riku and Kairi were here, maybe I wouldn't mind it so much. But, Riku is somewhere out there, and Kairi is back home.

"Riku." I sigh.

My best friend sense I can remember. He's always been the one to look out for Kairi and me, but sense our separate adventures began, he hasn't been here with either of us. At first I thought I had lost him to the darkness, but eventually, I knew that would never happen. The last time I saw him was when we were closing the Door to Darkness. I don't know where he is now, or even how I'll find him, but I will find him. I promised myself and Kairi that I would.

"Kairi." I sigh again.

She mysteriously appeared on our islands one day, and she's been our friend ever sense. She lost her heart, and I was determined to help her in anyway I can, but when I found out that her heart was inside me, well, I gave up my life to save her. And hey, she even brought me back. After that, she was sent back to Destiny Islands, where she would be safe. I know that she's still there, and that she's waiting for us to come home, but, I still miss her. I miss her, more than anything. I vaguely remember what someone told me, about me and Kairi.

"She is my light. The light within the darkness." I tell myself while holding onto her lucky charm.

She made this for our trip to other worlds, saying that it always brings back people safely if they ever go on an adventure. It's her lucky charm, and, it's the only thing that I have to remember her with. I can still remember it now.

"_This is my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me."_ _Kairi tells me sternly, yet playfully._

"_I will." I say as a hold onto the charm tightly._

"Hehe." I laugh quietly.

I laugh and smile at all of my memories. Memories of Riku, Kairi, and me. Though, the ones that I don't think that I'll ever forget, are the ones about Kairi. I don't know why, but I think I forgot all my memories one time. I think I did, at least, but, my memories with her in them, they were the strongest ones. I may have forgotten those too, but, they weren't completely gone. They were just foggy and out of place. I know it sounds strange, but I really do think that it happened. That, or it was a really convincing dream.

"Heh, I think other people, know me better than I know myself." I say as I look out the window.

People seem to know about me, Riku, and Kairi. They seem to know a lot about us, more than they actually should, but, I guess that's okay. Maybe, I can learn some things about myself that I never knew. Like, why does everyone keep calling me Roxas? Im Sora, don't they see that? I don't even know who this Roxas person is.

"Sigh, I just wish I could go home." I tell the charm.

I turn over to face the wall as I continue to hold the charm in my hand. I can look up a bit to watch the night sky, which is slowly but surely lightening up. I look at Kairi's charm one last time before I close my eyes to finally get some good nights rest. The last thing that I think of, before drifting off to sleep, is this one and only thing. Im glad Kairi gave me her keepsake.

* * *

**Hello again peoples! This chapter is for everyone who likes the canon pairing in the game, being Sora/Kairi. Now, im also a fan of this pairing because it's cute. What can I say? I like a lot of pairings. So, drop me a review to tell me what you guys thought.**


	12. Love

**Letter: L**

**Pairing: Axel/Roxas**

**Title: Love**

"You're early." I say as I walk to my seat.

"No, you're just late." Roxas corrects me.

I take my seat next to Roxas and pull out two bars of sea salt ice cream. Our favorite flavor of ice cream ever made. I pop mine into my mouth as I hand Roxas his bar. He smiles and nods his head in a thankful manor as he takes it. He takes a bite and he then turns to watch the sunset, as I finally take my ice cream out of my mouth. As we watch the sunset, I can sense that something is on Roxas's mind. I turn to look at him as I see that he's finished his ice cream, but he's looking down. Whatever it is, it must be really bothering him.

"Is something wrong?" I ask him.

"Oh, well, no." Roxas replies.

"Something is. I've been your best friend sense you joined the Organization. Now, what's wrong?" I ask him once more.

"Well, today me and Xaldin went on a mission." Roxas begins.

"Don't tell me that he picked on you. If he did, I'll kill him."

"No, it's not that, it's, well....Sigh, we were, I was assigned to go to Beast's Castle to take out a giant Heartless. Well, before I fought it, the Beast got hurt, anyway, after I defeated it, I saw a girl by his side. I think her name is Belle, well, Xaldin was there too because the Beast really interests him, so I asked him a few questions and he brought up love. What's love?"

"Love's a feeling."

"What does it feel like? To be in love."

"Well, it's the most wonderful feeling a person can experience, but it can also be a horrible feeling, too."

"It sounds complicated." Roxas tells me, looking strangely sad.

"Why do you wanna know what love is anyway?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh, I see."

We sit in silence for a good two or three minutes. During this time, I was going to bring up something new, to get of this whole love situation, but Roxas wasn't done with it. Before I could even open my mouth, Roxas asks me another question.

"How can you tell if you're in love?" Roxas asks me.

"Well, you just kinda know." I reply.

"How do you know? I want examples."

Roxas was starting to get very pushy. He hardly ever gets pushy. I mean sure he can be playfully pushy, but I've never seen him be seriously pushy. He really wanted to know, and if he was in a better mood, I probably wasn't going to tell him. But, he really is serious, so, I guess I should tell him.

"Well, when you're around the person you like, you feel funny inside. You might feel nervous to talk to them, or you might laugh easily around them. Heck, you might even blush madly around them, and some people can't even look that person in the eye." I explain.

"Are those the only ways?" Roxas asks me.

"Well, no, there are other ways."

"Can you tell me some more?"

"Sure! Ummm, lets see.....Aha! If you like, or love, someone you can tell by a few signs other than the ones above. You might feel nauseous and your stomach may feel like it has butterflies in it." I tell him as I poke him in the belly. "You might feel different around the person you like. Like if you hang around a friend or a comrade, someone you like as a friend, and then you hang around the other person, that's also a way to know. And you might just feel it in your heart." I say as I now poke him in the chest where his heart should be.

"Well, what about us? How do Nobodies know if they love someone?"

"We can remember what it feels like when we were Somebodies. You may have never been in love as a Somebody, but still, that feeling still carries over. You'll know it, trust me."

"Um, Axel?"

"Yes." I say as I move close to him.

"Um, how do people express love? You know, to the person they like." Roxas said nervously.

"Lots of ways. You can tell the person, or you can give them a gift."

"Are their any other ways?"

"Of course there are!" I shout as I put my arm around my buddy. "You can hug that person, or you can hint it to that person, or you can even kiss that person." I say as I remove my arm from around him.

"I see."

"So, who's the lucky girl that you've got a crush on?" I ask.

"Why should you know?!"

"Cause im your best friend. Come on, you can tell me."

"No!"

"Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!" I beg.

"I'll tell you before we leave, I promise." Roxas says, finally giving in.

"Ugh, fine." I huff.

So we sat and we watched the sun slowly get lower and lower in the sky. Soon, the sunset was beginning and I knew that I would finally get to know the name of the girl that Roxas likes. It's kinda cute actually, knowing that my little buddy has got a crush on a girl. So, right when the sun was halfway in the sky, at the perfect position for a sunset, I turned to look at Roxas to ask him.

"So, who do you lik-" But I was cut off.

I was cut off by a pair of lips. Roxas's lips, to be exact. He was giving me a kiss on the lips. Nothing romantic or deep, but a small peck on the lips. This must have been his first kiss because it was sloppy and wet. Everything that you'd expect for a first kiss. When I finally realized all this, it was over. Roxas was now facing the other way, probably to embarrassed to look at me.

"Roxas...." I say as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You don't like me back, do you?" Roxas asks.

Roxas doesn't like a girl, he likes me. Sure, I had liked Roxas for some time now, but I never would have expected him to like me back. I sighed quietly and pulled Roxas towards me, turning him around while bringing him closer to me. Roxas still wasn't looking at me. He must have thought that I really hated him. I put my finger under his chin to force him to look at me.

"Roxas, I don't hate you." I tell him.

"Really?" Roxas asks, a hint of happiness in his voice.

"I've liked you for a long time. So don't worry about me not liking you back."

"Really? How long?"

"Oh, ever sense I got to know you."

"Wow." Roxas sighs.

"Come on, lets finish watching the sunset together."

"Okay."

So Roxas and I turn around to finish watching the sunset. As we sit close together, my arm wrapped around his waist and him leaning on me, I feel like im the luckiest guy in the world. Soon the sun finishes setting and it's night in Twilight Town. We stay a few minutes longer, to look at the stars in the night sky.

"I love you, Axel." Roxas tells me.

"I love you too, Roxas." I say as I lay my head on his.

* * *

**This chapter is for all the AkuRoku fangirls! This is one of my favorite pairings, so this chapter was really fun to write! Anyway, don't worry everyone. We still have some yaoi and non-yaoi pairings left to go. So keep on reading and waiting for your fav pairing!**


	13. Moody

**Letter: M**

**Pairing: Demyx/Larxene**

**Title: Moody**

As the rest of the Organization and I sit down in the Round Room to listen to another boring meeting, I can't help but feel enraged. Axel's comment to Demyx a few minutes ago really had my blood boiling. I didn't even do anything to them today at least. All I did was walk by the two of them, going back to my dear friend Marluxia's room. I can't stop thinking about it. All I can do is watch the scene over and over again.

"_Hey look, Demyx, it's Larxene." Axel said loudly._

"_So?" Demyx responds._

"_Well didn't you know..." Axel starts to say slyly._

"_Know what?" Demyx asks, his curiosity beginning to show._

"_Well, I heard that back when she was a Somebody, whenever she would hook up with a guy, she'd be the boyfriend of the two." Axel laughs._

"_Really!?! Hehehe!" Demyx snickers._

"Larxene! Pay attention!" Xemnas snaps.

I look up to find that the meeting has been in session for some time now. I must have blanked out while replaying what had happened between me, Axel, and Demyx. Ugh, first they bother me, now they get me in more trouble. Ugh! What can't those two do! I finally snap out of my thoughts, beginning to pay attention. Maybe something good will come out of this anyway. Sadly, none did. All Xemnas said was how Kingdom Hearts was doing, talked about Roxas's Keyblade a millions times, went on about missions, and so forth and so on. When it was all over, I quickly got out of there and headed to my favorite balcony. It had a perfect view of Kingdom Hearts, the starts, and the streets below. I walked over to the railing and took a seat on it. Sure, it was dangerous, but I didn't care. Just then, I heard footsteps.

Marlu- Oh, it's you." I say hatefully to the person who had arrived.

Demyx walked over to me slowly, not sure if he should continue to, but he did. And sure enough he stood next to me. If this was another prank set up by Axel or if he was going to tease me about earlier today, id throw him over this balcony. Anyone knows not to mess with me in a place like this, if they did, they know that they'd get it from me. So if Demyx was, man he was an idiot.

"Well, I just wanted to ask if you were okay?" Demyx asks me.

"And why would YOU care." I say, giving him a glare.

"Well, during the meeting you were deep in though, so I just kinda figured...."

"You figured what? That I was deeply enraged, thinking of some kind of plan to get back at you, so you come here to try and be forgiven, so you can save you sorry behind." I explain for him.

"No." Demyx replies.

"Then why did you come? It couldn't be because you feel sorry for me."

"It is! I didn't think that what Axel said would offend you so badly. I mean, it was just a joke."

"Hmph."

"Im telling the truth, Larxene!" Demyx whines.

"I don't believe you."

"But you've just got to!" Demyx persists.

I was getting sick and tired of this game he was playing with me. I turn around and jump off the railing, landing on the balcony. I give Demyx a glare and I begin to walk towards him. Slowly but surely cornering the idiotic member.

"Im not the type of person to be played with! You're beginning to really piss me off! I know that you wouldn't do this! You hate me! So why would you come an apologize to me!"

I was walking towards Demyx as I was yelling at him. Trying to get it through that thick skull of his that I knew what he was up to. Im not stupid. So after awhile, I summoned my kunais and I walked with them in my hands. Slowly frightening Demyx even more.

"I know that you have some kind of sick prank going on! I know it! Im not as stupid as you think I am, Demyx! So, tell me the prank now!" When Demyx was cornered as I pointed a handful of kunais at his throat. "Tell me NOW!"

"Larxene! Stop it!" Demyx screams back. "That's not it at all! How come when Marluxia does this, you believe every word that comes out of his mouth, yet whenever someone else tries it, this is what happens! All I did was try to say that I was sorry, and you threaten me! You're so moody that no one ever knows what will happen with you! You're calm for a minute, and then you blow up like a ticking time bomb! You know what!?! Im done!" Demyx throws his hands up and walks away.

"Wow." I say to myself.

Demyx has never acted like that. So for him to act like, well, THAT, it really surprised me. Maybe Demyx wasn't what I thought he was. Maybe he was something completely different. I dismiss my weapons and I walk to Demyx's room. I at least had to say sorry for what I had done. I mean, the only person whoever treats me like that is Marluxia, and he's the only real friend I've got.

"Seven, eight, nine. Here we are." I tell myself while heading towards his room.

I open the door to find Demyx strumming his sitar. He looked really intense. What had happened must have really upset him. I walk inside, closing the door behind me. I walk over and take a seat on his bed.

"What do you want?" Demyx asks me, just as I had asked him only moments ago.

"I wanted to say.......Sigh, im sorry." I apologize.

"The mighty Larxene, sorry? That's a first." Demyx laughs a little.

"The calm Demyx, angry? That's also a first. So I wouldn't be talking." I reply.

"Well, im glad you finally calmed down. At least to tell me sorry. So, im sorry about earlier."

"It's alright. Im used to it, more or less."

"So, do you mind answering a question. Why do you believe what Marluxia tells you, but not what everyone else tells you?" Demyx asks.

"Well, he's the only true friend I've really got."

"Well, I'll be you're friend."

"Thanks. So, how about you answer my question. How come you came to talk to me? Usually you don't."

"Well, I might like you." Demyx says softly.

"Wait, did you just say that you liked me?" I repeat as I get up off the bed.

"Ummm........no." Demyx lies.

"I think you did." I correct.

"So what if I did?"

"Oh nothing. I guess it's a compliment really."

"Well, you better get out of here. People might think we're doing stuff." Demyx tells me.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" I ask him.

"Yeah." Demyx answers as he nods in agreement.

I give him a slight smile and I open the door to head to my room. I walk past two other rooms before I get to my own. Once inside, I get out my favorite book and begin to read it, but I didn't read anything. I just sat there with a book in my hands, thinking about everything that had happened today. So, I closed the book and I set it aside for tomorrow night. So as I got in bed, with today still on my mind, I decided that id try and do something for Demyx. Id try and not be so moody anymore.

* * *

**Hello, and welcome to letter M of 26 Ways to Love. Now, Demyx and Larxene is a pairing that I've read twice. It's not me, but I respect it for the uniqueness of the pairing. Anyway, I made Larxene keep her feisty temper, but I also gave her a sweet side. She's gotta have one, somewhere under all that temper. And, I did actually keep Demyx kinda in character! He can be mean and evil when he wants to, and the fight in Hollow Bastion just proves it. So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and that you'll leave me a review. Thanks again!**


	14. Nymph

**Letter: N**

**Pairing: Axel/Larxene**

**Title: Nymph**

What is it about her that drives me crazy? She's so different, so unique, so.....hot. Their's just something about that little lady that makes me go wild. Ugh! What is it? What is it, what is it, what is it!?!?! I've known her for awhile now, but I still don't know why she makes me feel this way. Hell, I still remember the first day that I had met this little vixen. She was new, and she was actually a friendly girl. Flirtatious, no doubt about it, but friendly. Well, she had come up to me asking me about how she looked in her new coat. I didn't really talk to her to much. I mean, when she first came in the Organization, I thought of her as any other girl that I had known. Quiet, delicate, sweet, and peaceful. Now all that stuff is nice and all, but I want that and more. I want a girl who can be quiet, sweet, and delicate, but can also be loud, mean, and tough. I need both sides to my girl, and when I had first met Larxene, I had only seen one side. That side being the complete opposite of what she is now. Well, I guess that after a few more awkward minutes of talking to me then, that she had gotten bored and headed off to meet the other members. And that's when she met Marluxia.

"Marluxia." I growled.

I had never really liked him all that much. He was a lying, sly, manipulative man. Well, Larxene had met him and they soon became close friends. So after that happened, I guess Marluxia brought out the other side of her. Shortly after becoming partners in crime, she started to show a different side of herself. She became sly, angry, and strong. Well, after that, I was hooked on the girl, but sadly, I hated her so called 'friend'. Though, I do have to thank him I guess. I mean, without him, I would have never seen the side of Larxene that I do today, but, I still don't like him.

I snapped myself out of my trance to find Larxene actually in the room. Oh boy, just when I thought I was safe. And, just as my luck would have it, she turned around and looked straight at me.

'Crap.' I thought.

She gave me a flirtatious smile and wave, and then she blew me a kiss. And boy did that kiss make my heart swoon, well, if I had a heart anyway. So after I came out of my fake cardiac arrest, I finally realized something. Larxene never blew me kisses, so, why was she now? Ugh, why does this whole situation have to be so damn confusing! Ugh! Just then, she started to walk over to me.

'Crap again!' I though once more.

"Hey." She greets me.

"Why hello, Larxene. How has your day been?" I ask her.

"Okay I guess. Id like it to be better though."

"I see. So how can I make your day better?"

"I don't know." She said as she placed her hands on her hips.

'Not the response I was hoping for, but it's better than not having an response at all.' I tell myself.

"Oh, their must be something." I urge her on.

"Hmmmm......Well, there is one thing." She says as she circles me, just as a predator does to it's prey. "Well, I was hoping that you'd help me with a little something."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, I hurt one of Marluxia's favorite flowers. Can you please apologize for me?" Larxene asks me, hoping that I'll say yes.

"No." I simply tell her.

"Oh please, Axel." Larxene begs.

"No, Larxene."

"Axel." Larxene whispers.

"Larxene." I reply back in a loud volume.

Larxene was getting frustrated, and by now, she would have already lost her temper and killed me by now. But, she was being rather patient today. So, as a last resort Larxene brought out her flirtatious side. She started to twiddle one of her bangs with her finger and she whimpered. Then she moved close to me and grabbed onto my shoulders, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Oh please, Axel. I really need you to do this for me." She said in a sexy voice.

Ugh! Why did I have to love her so! I couldn't stand this side of her! I didn't hate this side of her, it's just, I couldn't resist it. Oh, Axel, you've let yourself become a pansy to this woman. I sigh and then I look away from her.

"Fine." I finally tell her.

"Oh thank you, Axel!" She says happily and the walks off to the kitchen.

As she walks away, I just can't help but think what have I gotten myself into. So, I walk to Marluxia's room, explain the situation, hastily say my goodbye, and head back downstairs. I mean, Larxene would probably come back to see how he handled the situation, so, I was awaiting her return. So I took my seat on the couch and what do you know she comes and sits right by my side.

"So how did he take it?" She asks.

"Good I guess. He was a little pissed off, not because you did it, but because he just hates me in general." I explain.

"Aw, im sorry, Axel." Larxene says, giving off a cute pout.

"Well, sense I did that, I say I deserve something in return."

"Hmmmm.....I guess that would be a fare settlement."

"Alright then. Now, let me think." I tell her.

She gives me a slight nod and she sits there, staring at me, awaiting for my request. So, I ignored her, or at least tried to, so I could concentrate. Now, what should I ask of her. Well, nothing perverted or gross, because then she'd just hate me even more than she slightly already does. Nothing embarrassing or along the lines of that, because, again, she'd hate me even more. So, after thinking and thinking and thinking and thinking, I finally came up with my request. She wouldn't have to do anything, oh no, no, no. Id have to do the request, she would just have to give the hopefully right answer. So, I look her in the eyes, give her a good long stare, take a deep breath, and then it all comes out.

"Larxene, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask her.

Their was a long silence between us. Now, I wasn't to sure on what she was thinking, but I have three possible possibilities. Either one, she was deciding on wether to say yes or no, trying to figure out how her complete opposite feelings towards me would win. Two, she was either taking this as a joke or thinking 'ew, how gross'. Or three, she was to stunned to give me the perfect answer. That answering being yes. So, after awhile, I exhaled and scratched the back of my bright, red hair.

"Listen, if you don't want to, you don't have to...." I started to say.

"Axel, listen...." She cut me off, trying to tell me something.

Oh crap, here it comes. Her answer, and usually when they say 'Axel listen' it means no. Ugh, I knew she didn't like me back. I knew she was just being a big flirt! Ugh, today is the worst day in history for me. Seriously. I start to get up, but she pulls me back down. Man, she must really want to see my face when she laughs in it.

"I know you probably aren't expecting this, but listen carefully, because I'll only say it once. Axel, id love to be your girlfriend. I actually thought that you'd never ask." She tells me.

"Oh, I unde- wait, what? You said yes?" I ask her, completely stunned.

"Did it shocked you that much?"

"Well, um, yeah."

"Ugh, you are so dumb. I liked you sense day one, moron. I tried being such a sweetheart goody-goody because most guys like that. Well, after that horribly awkward first day, I met Marluxia, and well, he explained a lot. So, I let my true colors show." She explains.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." She says taking my hand. "And after a few days, I had to kick it up a notch. I mean, you are completely blind to when I was trying to tell you that I liked you. Seriously, do you not know that a girl likes you until she says yes when you ask her out?"

"Maybe." I joke.

"Or would you rather have the girl come up to you, get right in your face and scream, I like you!" She says, doing so as she told me this.

"Okay, that's a little over the top. But the last part would have helped." I says as I snicker slightly.

"Ugh, why do I always fall for the ones that are like.....you." She jokingly sneers.

"Because I bring sexy back."

"My boyfriend, is a complete idiot." She tells me as she pushes me.

"Oh, ha ha." I sarcastically laugh.

So, Larxene blows me a kiss and heads off to probably go tell Marluxia. They are gal pals after all. So, maybe today wasn't the worst day in history after all. I mean, a lot of things changed for me today. One was that I wasn't single anymore, which is a big score. Two was that I hate Marluxia a little less now, but I still strongly dislike him. And three, well, lets just say that im glad I did Larxene that favor. So now, I have a sexy lady as my girl, an awesome best friend, and the Organization pretty much wrapped around my finger, in the good way that is.

So, as I sit on this couch, I can't help but think, why am I attracted to her again? I kinda worry about things coming up in the future, and sense her title is The Savage Nymph, well, again, I worry. But what a fine nymph she is. Fast moving, slender, petite, a great personality, and one hell of a body. Hm, maybe that's that type of girls that I always seem to fall for. Spunky, blond nymphs.

._________________________________________________________________________________________

**Larxel everyone! Who doesn't love Larxel? I absolutely love Axel with Larxene. It's actually the only heterosexual Axel pairing that I like. But anyway, this is a shout out to the Larxel fans of the fandom! So, we have twelve chapters left before this story is finished. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the future twelve. Enjoy everyone!**


	15. Orders

**Letter: O**

**Pairing: Marluxia/Vexen**

**Title: Orders**

Who does he think he is? The Superior? He might have been put in charge here, but he is no leader to me. He doesn't deserve my respect nor does he deserve anyone else's. All he does is sit there. Well, today is the day that I'm going to tell him. So as I walk down the halls of Castle Oblivion, I can't help but notice how the scenery around me changes. The once dark halls with hardly any flowery scenery was now replaced by bright halls and flowers all over the place. Ugh, how I detest plants. Was it just a coincident that Marluxia, the man I so desperately despise, controlled flowers? I think not. So after walking for a good while, I eventually get to the thirteenth floor. I walk until I see a huge white door with roses engraved on it. Now, if he where the real Superior, I would have knocked, but sense he isn't and never will be, I won't. I open the doors to find Axel and Larxene with him. His two 'guard dogs'. Ugh, of course they would be working for him. The flaming redhead and the sadistic blonde, it only makes sense for them to work for HIM. I walk to the end of the room, standing closer to where the three were. I look over to see Axel smirking. He always had something up his sleeves, so it wouldn't surprise me if this is what he was smirking about. Other than that, I have no idea. Larxene however, she was giving me a glare. She always hated me, but then again she hates everyone. And the feeling is mutual.

"Vexen, we never see you topside. What brings you here?" Axel asks me.

"I'm sure you know." I simply reply.

Larxene looks at me and the back at Marluxia. She then gives me a sly smile before turning her attention back to the pink haired man.

"Marluxia dear, do you want me to mess with him for a bit? I promise I won't kill him." She says.

"No, Larxene. Now, Vexen, what do you need today?" Marluxia asks.

I look at the two in shock. He told Larxene no...He has to have something up his sleeve.

"It's something that should be said in private." I reply.

There was a long silence between everyone before he finally spoke.

"Well, go." He says.

"Now that's no fun." Axel says before teleporting off.

He turns his attention to Larxene. She simply looks stunned. Too stunned to actually move. She looks at me and then back to her beloved leader. She jumps off of his throne and stands in front of it. She looks at him with a begging look, but his face is stern.

"You…You can't be serious?" She asks.

"I am. Now leave." He replies.

She turns around and walks over to me. She summons her weapons and she runs towards me. She stops with her weapons pointed at my throat. She gives me a hard glare before she teleports off. Now that I was alone with this Nobody, I took a few steps forward so he could better see me. Once I could see him better, and vice versa, I finally spoke.

"Why are you Superior?" I finally ask.

"That is an answer that you will have to figure out for yourself."

"Grrrr…."

"Now, is there anything else that I can help you with?"

I couldn't believe the answer that he gave me. He told me that on purpose. He knows that it would irritate me, yet he does it anyway. I can't help but not yell out curses at him, but I keep myself under control. The only thing I yell out is something that he can't punish me for.

"How dare you!"

"Oh."

"How dare you give me that answer! And how dare you for becoming the Superior of this place! I'm Number IV, you're Number XI and I will not sta-"

Marluxia was pointing his scythe at me now. During my rant he must have moved. He was no longer on his throne, simply smiling at every little word I said. He was now mere feet away, pointing his weapon at me. Ready to strike me down. I awaited the blow, but it never came.

"I've been entrusted Castle Oblivion and Namine by our leader. Deifying me would be considered treason against the Organization."

I can't believe that he threatened me. Marluxia, Number XI, threatened me, Vexen, Number IV. He is really pushing his luck. I swear when we get back to the Castle I'll be telling The Superior about this. Then Marluxia will be wiped out for sure. But hey, even if he does wipe me out, he'll still be wiped out too. Why? Because he did it for no reason, and that'll make the real Superior, our true Superior, wipe him out for sure.

"Vexen…" Marluxia starts to say.

"Marluxia, don't strike me down. You know what will happen to you if you do." I explain to him.

"You have displeased me. I don't care if I get wiped out. I am going to strike you down...But, I won't eliminate you if you do something for me."

Ah. There it was. He always pulls something like this. One time it was that I write him daily lab reports that be turned into him daily. Another time it was that I must visit him twice a week. And a few days ago it was that I clean his office when it needs a good cleaning. Why he makes me do these things I shall never know? I know that he doesn't read my reports, I know that he hates my company, and I know that he messes up his office on purpose.

"And what would that be?" I ask hesitantly.

"To get on your knees…..and beg for my forgiveness."

"…..I don't think so."

I turn around to leave even though that he still has his weapon pointed at me. But sadly, before I could even take a step to leave, he grabs onto my shoulder and holds me in place. I look back to see him staring at me. A glare telling me to stay or else. I've seen this glare before from him, but it was never this intense. I try to move once again, but I can't lift my legs. Marluxia has plants coming up from the ground and they're wrapped around my legs. I'm not getting out of this.

"Now, Vexen, I wasn't asking you to do this. I was telling you. Now you can either do this in comfort or in pain. Now chose."

"…I hate you." I mumble.

"What was that? You'll do it in pain?"

"I'll do it voluntarily." I mumble.

"Now that's what I was hoping you would say." Marluxia said, dismissing his weapon and removing the plants from my legs. Once this was done, I was turned around by him. "Now begin."

"Fine. Just let me go."

Marluxia lets me go and he takes a few steps back. Still close enough to touch me, but far enough to let me have space. I get on my knees, but I don't look up at him. I'd rather stare at the plain, white tile floors than to stare at his face. So, I take a deep breath before I begin.

"Sorry." I mumble.

"That's not right. Try again." He replies.

"Very sorry."

Just as I was about to get up, I felt something on me. I look up to see Marluxia's right foot on my right shoulder. Of course he was going to make this painful for me, which would give him some kind of sick thrill.

"Vexen, you just don't get it do you? You're not doing this right at all. First of all, you need to look at me while saying this. Secondly, you need to put emotions in it. And lastly, sorry just doesn't cut it. I want you to say this. 'Marluxia, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I've ever done that has upset you. I am really, truly sorry. And one day, I hope that I, Vexen, Number IV in Organization XIII, can be forgiven by you one day.' Now do this correctly." Marluxia explains.

"Sigh, Marluxia…." I say seductively, which I wasn't going for. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I've ever done that has upset you. I am really, truly sorry. And one day, I hope that I, Vexen, Number IV in Organization XIII, can be forgiven by you one day."

I continue to hold eye contact with him, knowing that if I broke it I would have to do all of this again. He gives me a sly smile and he then turns around. This must be so sad to see that he has to turn around out of disrespect. I wouldn't blame him. This is utterly embarrassing. There was another long silence between us before he finally speaks.

"You can leave now." He says.

I get up and I brush myself off. Not because I was afraid that I was dusty, but because I had to wipe off the shame that clung to me. After doing so, I turn around and head for the door. I place my hands on the door and before I leave, I think about how much I hate him. Hoping that he could hear these thoughts and these alone. Once outside of that horrible room I see Axel and Larxene waiting in the hallway outside. I look at Axel to find him leaning against the wall, arms crossed and smirking while his eyes are closed. As I pass him, he opens his eyes and continues to give me a smirk. Ugh, he's just as bad as Marluxia. After seeing him I see Larxene. She was sitting on a statue and when I passed she glared at me. I know that she had always hated me, but I have never seen her like this. I pick up the pace a little and soon enough I'm back in my lab. I walk over to a reflective machine to see my cheeks are flushed.

"Ugh, Marluxia, what is happening to me? Whatever it is, you're to blame." I tell myself.

I touch my cheeks and I then touch my machine. Ugh, I thought this mission wouldn't be so bad, but this mission just keeps getting worse. Even though I can get away from him, I won't be happy until he goes back to being Number XI and not The Superior. So all I know is this. I hate orders.

XXX

**This chapter is for all the MarVex fans out there. Anyway, I like MarVex, but it's not my favorite pairing, but again, it's still one of the pairings that I like. Anyway, sorry that it took so late to post. My computer wiped out and I lost all of my files. Anyway, enjoy!**


	16. Policy

**Letter: P**

**Pairing: Xemnas/Saix**

**Title: Policy**

Tap, tap, tap. That's all that I hear. Me tapping my pencil on my desk. I just can't think of what I should do this week for the weekly missions. Usually I can write this report in a good hour, maybe two if it's a busy week, and then I'll give it to the Superior so he can approve it. Sadly, this week I just can't think of anything. The missions are picked out for the week, I just can't decide on whether to make them solo of duel, and then who to send on what mission. Why is it so hard this week? Hmm, maybe I'll go and ask The Superior. I'm sure that he'll help me with this trouble. I get up and I push my chair in, as it is the right thing to do. I then head outside into the halls to head to his office. Sadly, on the way there I meet them. The trio that I so desperately despise. Axel, Roxas, and Xion.

"Hey, Saix!" Axel greets.

"Axel. Roxas. Xion." I greet coldly.

"Saix, listen, I need to ask you for a favor."

"And that would be?" I ask hesitantly.

Axel moves away from his group and walks over to me. He then puts his arm around my shoulders, but I quickly move away. The friendship that we used to have was no more. That changed when Roxas and Xion came here. He then sighs and he shakes his head a bit in disappointment. He then sighs once again and then moves closer to me.

"Sense Xion just got back on her feet, we were wondering if you could send us on a mission. You know, with all three of us." Axel explains.

"A trio mission? Never." I reply.

"Why not? She just got back on her feet and you are going to pile her with missions even though she just got better. Please, Saix." Roxas begs.

"There is no need for a trio missions. And even if there was, why would I give it to the three of you?"

"Saix…..Please, just let us have this one thing. Please." Xion urges.

"I will not give a mission for three to a traitor, a useless Keyblade master, and an imperfect puppet." I tell them.

"Oh…." Xion whimpers.

"It's okay, Xion." Roxas says, trying to comfort her.

"Maybe you should go." Axel tells me.

"You've changed, Lea." I tell him.

Axel glares at me before he takes his two new 'friends' away. Again, Lea had changed ever sense Sora's Nobody and that useless 'puppet' was made. Axel and I would never be friends again. After having that awkward confrontation, I finally get to the Superior's office. Finally I'll be able to speak with someone sane. I knock on the door and I hear a 'come in', so I open the door to see him sitting there. He was filling out some paperwork, so I quietly walk over and I wait patiently in front of his desk.

"Yes…" He begins.

"I've come here to get your approval for the missions this week. Along with asking for some help." I explain.

"You don't need my help, just go with your instincts."

"Yes Super-"

"Call me Xemnas."

"Yes, Xemnas."

I open the file up and I look at the schedule. Strangely, while I'm in his presence, the missions come to me left and right. I finish filling in the blank spaces and that's when it hits me. The trio mission. I know that Xemnas will not allow it, but it will give him a good laugh.

"Xemnas, on the way here I ran into Axel, Roxas, and Xion. They wanted to go on a mission, a trio mission."

"Oh. Then what did you say?" Xemnas asks me.

"No."

"Well, did they really want the mission?"

"Yes."

"Then let them have it."

"Are you being serious?"

"Of course, and make sure that it's something challenging."

I look at the missions that I have written in for the next three weeks. The missions this week are relatively easy, but after looking through the other weeks, I finally found one. I erase it from next week's schedule and I erase heart collection for this week. I think out the new mission for this week and put the old mission for next week.

"What mission did you give them?" He asks.

"Eliminate the Heat Saber." I respond.

"Excellent. Now let me see the schedule."

I put the pencil down and I reread it over to make sure that I like the scheduling.  
_  
Heart Collection: Solo: Wonderland: Luxord  
Recon: Duel: Never Land: Xigbar and Demyx  
Heart Collection: Duel: Hollow Bastion: Xaldin and Marluxia  
Eliminate the Neo Shadows: Solo: Beast's Castle: Larxene  
Eliminate the Heat Saber: Trio: Twilight Town: Axel, Roxas, and Xion  
Heart Collection: Solo: Twilight Town: Lexaeus_

I had him the paperwork and he reads it over. He smiles and he closes the folder and he hands it back to me. I pick it up and lightly hit it on the table to straighten the few messed up papers in the file. I then place it under my right arm and I turn to walk out, but he calls my name before I can leave.

"Saix, I've decided to make a new policy."

"And that would be?"

"That the leader, being me, and second in command, being you, will have weekly meetings. Just the two of them. What do you think of it?" He asks.

"…..I love it."

I turn and walk out of his office to head back to my room. Once back, I place the file in my desk drawer. I take a seat at my desk and pull out another file that holds more work for me to do. Even  
though I'm working on the file, I'm not concentrating on it. The only thing that I can concentrate on is that new policy. The policy that would take effect next week. It was so strange for him to do that? Even though I have no feelings, I am happy that this has happened. All I have to say is that I love our new policy.

XXX

**Okay, I hope that you all like this chapter. This one was hard to write because the two of them really don't show emotions. It was a challenge, but I got it done. Anyway, this is to the XemSai fans of the fandom. So, I hope you guys like it. If you don't, well, sorry. I really don't know what to tell you. So enjoy the chapter as it was actually fun to write.**


	17. Quality

**Letter: Q**

**Pairing: Roxas/Olette**

**Title: Quality**

"Roxas!" I exclaim.

I see Roxas at the top of the station tower. Where the four of us, Hayner, Roxas, Pence, and I, go to eat our favorite treat. Sea salt ice cream. It was summer vacation and usually we hang out together everyday, however Hayner was busy with our rivials at the moment and Pence was helping his mom with something. So instead of going to the Usual Spot, I headed to the tower to get some thinking done. We only had eight days left of summer vacation. So I had to make the most of it. However, when I came up here, I didn't expect to see Roxas here. Well, I didn't ask him yesterday actually. So when I saw him there it really surprised me.

"Hey, Olette."

He sounds depressed. Better ask him what's wrong.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" I say as I take a seat next to him.

He looks down and then at the sky. I could tell he was thinking on what he should say. Roxas is so easy to read. I tap his right shoulder and he turns to face me. I give him a warm smile and he smiles slightly back. He then turns back around to look at the ground again. What's wrong with him?

"Roxas, you know you can tell me anything." I remind him as I move closer to him.

"I know." He says as he continues to look at the ground miles below us.

I really want Roxas to tell me what's wrong. Was he upset that I forgot to ask him yesterday? Maybe Seifer's gang did something. Maybe he had something totally different on his mind. I love Roxas to death, but there is one thing that gets on my nerves and that's him not telling me what's wrong. He thinks he can hide it, but he's an open book. To me he is at least. So when something is wrong and he doesn't tell me, it really gets under my skin.

"Am I...a bad friend?" Roxas asks.

"Huh?"

"Am I a bad friend? Just...answer that for me."

"No! Of course not! What made you think that?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, Roxas. You can tell me. You know you can." I tell him as I give him a hug.

"Sigh, alright then, but you're not gonna like it."

I give him a glare telling him to just get on with it. I want to know what has troubled him so. So when he finally takes a deep breath, I ready myself to listen and comfort my dear friend.

"I was walking to buy some ice cream on the way to the Usual Spot, and that's when I ran into 'them'. Seifer started talking about where you guys were. I told him it wasn't his business. Wrong thing to do. He punched me in the stomach." Roxas then held his stomach and groaned to prove that the fact is true. "He then pushed me up against the wall and said that the more friends you have, the better the person you are or something like that. Quantity over quality or something like that. I was in to much pain to really pay attention. That's when Hayner came calling for them and Seifer dropped me. I then got up and made my way here."

"That's...That's horrible! Roxas what's wrong with you!" I said as I forced Roxas to look at me. My anger rising as I try to convince him that Seifer was and will always be wrong. "For one, never believe what he says! He's always wrong! Always! Got it?" Roxas nodded his head and I then continued. "Secondly, why didn't you let Hayner find you!"

"I...I was afraid! Okay?" Roxas yells.

"W-Why? There's no need to be. That's what friends are for. To help you and support you." I explain. "Hayner would have helped."

"He would have laughed." Roxas replies.

"Sure Hayner is a jerk sometimes, but in real situations like that he's a real sweetheart. Lastly, Seifer was definitly wrong on the friends part. Quality over Quantity. If you have less friends, you're closer to them. While the more you have, the closeness lessens. Do you get it, Roxas?"

"I guess."

I grab his hand and I give it a squeeze. He smiles, while looking down, and then squeezes back. I smile too, and I then let go. We sit in silence for a few and the silence is killing me. Finally, after what felt like years of silence, I couldn't stand it anymore. I stand up and I look down. I guess Roxas will be staying here for awhile. I then start to head down and I hear footsteps. I turn around to find Roxas right behind me. He gives me a smile and he has pink tinting his cheeks. I feel my face heat up, and soon my face looks like his. We walk back down together and he walks me home. He didn't have to, but he did. Once home I head to my room and I look out the window. As I see Roxas heading for his own home, I can't help but replay what happened. After doing so over and over and over again, I say a little something that I wish I could have told him on the clock tower.

"Roxas. There are not a lot of boys like you. Which proves another point. Quality always beats quantity. You're quality." I say, smiling sadly to myself.

XXX

**Finally a straight pairing after so many yaois. No offense of course, but a change of pace is nice once in awhile. I wanted to write a het for awhile now, so I did. Anyway, sorry for the wait. Got sick and I didn't feel like doing anything. Anyway, Roxette I think it's called. So enjoy Roxette fans! Sorry if it sucked, but it was hard to think of a title and theme starting with Q.**


	18. Rival

**Letter: R**

**Pairing: Hayner/Roxas**

**Title: Rival**

"Hayner!" I call out.

He turns around and waits for me. Finally the kid can hear. I walk up and he gives me a sly Haynerish smile. That's Hayner for you. Just plain strange and of course, Haynerish.

"Deaf much." I joke.

"You're the one to talk, blondie." He replies.

"You're blonde, too."

"I know, I know. Anyway, ready for the competition?"

"Competition?" I ask, confused.

"Ugh, you're so dumb sometimes."

Hayner then walks away, leaving me confused. What was he talking about? Did we make a bet or something? Hmmmmm...I can't think of anything. As I come back into reality, I see Hayner turn the corner. I run to catch up with him and he's leaning on a wall. A wall next to a poster. As I come closer to him, he points to the poster. I look at it, and I remember now.

_"You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the four of us will split the prize!" Hayner says._

_"Okay, you're on." I agree._

_"You two are gonna clean up!" Pence excalims._

"Go get 'em!" Olette cheers.

_"It's a promise!" Hayner says._

"Oh!" I exclaim.

How could I even forget about the competition. Hayner and I had been looking forward to this all summer, and I forget all about it. What's wrong with me! Ugh, I shouldn't even compete if I can't even remember. Stupid Roxas.

"Hey, you there?" Hayner asks.

"Huh?" I respond.

"You blank out WAY to much."

"Oh ha ha. Oh yeah, sorry I forgot about the competition."

"It's okay. I mean, I don't hate you for it. Just...don't forget it again. You already forgot it this morning."

"When I was with Seifer's gang. Which I wasn't hanging out with them!"

"I know. I know."

"Then why were you giving me such a hard time about it?" I ask.

"Because I can and certainly will." Hayner says with a big grin.

"Sigh, Hayner!" I yell.

"Are you...blushing?" He asks as he comes close to my face.

"No!"

I wasn't blushing before, but now I am. Thanks a lot Hayner. You with your Haynerish ways. Curse you! He moves closer and then laughs as he points to my still forming blush. I blush easily okay. It wasn't because I liked the guy. Or maybe I did? Ah! Can't think like that!

"I can't believe you're blushing! What a girl!"

"Shut up! Wait. How did we get from the contest to this!"

"Cause I like to mess with you, that's why. We've been rivals ever sense we met, so that means that I like to mess with ya. So stop being all Roxasish."

"Roxasish?"

"I know that you use the word Haynerish. Olette told me."

"Olette..." I mumble under my breath.

"Awww, don't feel sad though. I like it when you act all Roxasish. It's cute."

"You know what...!" I was about to yell, but I caught something. "Wait, what?"

"Hahaha!"

Hayner runs off and I'm left standing all alone. Sigh, that figures. Hayner is, of course, so Haynerish. So not only am I left all alone, feeling horrible that I forgot about the competition TWICE today, but now I am confused. Hayner has been my best friend sense I can remember, but why did he call me cute. I thought that he had always liked Olette, not me. Well, not me like that anyway. Sigh, thanks a lot Hayner. So after I'm sure that my blush has gone down, I head home. Once home, I run to my room and I look out the window to see Hayner looking for me. Serves him right to do that! Althought he did look kinda cute while doing so...AH! Stop doing that! Though, I am glad that we are rivals.

XXX

**I take way to long to update I know. Anyway, wasn't sure how to write this one either. Sorry, that has been coming up a lot lately, but it is the truth! I'm not much for Hayner and Roxas being together like that, so this is a reason as why I wasn't to sure on what to write. However, I have no problem with people who like Hayner/Roxas.**


	19. Somebody

**Letter: S**

**Pairing: Roxas/Sora**

**Title: Somebody**

As I lay here in my solitude, I feel happy, yet sad. I wanted to be my own person. Not someone that was connected to other person in the way that I am. Yet, I was happy that I was here. I'm not completely sure why, but I just am. Maybe it's because I wanted to be close to him. To Sora. It's weird. A few days ago, or maybe it's been weeks. Who knows sense I'm stuck in here. Well, when I was my own person, I had never heard of this kid. Then the dreams and strange occurrences started happening. The man named DiZ who hated me for existing. The girl Namine who wanted to help and said that we would meet again. Then Axel, my best friend, or supposed best friend. I'm still trying to actually figure out what the relationship is between me and that guy. When that all started happening, that's when my longing for him started to occur. I wanted to meet him and to hang out with him. To be a friend, and then maybe something more.

"Now look at me." I tell myself.

I get up and look around me. The surroundings here were rather dull and dim. Everything was white and full of light. I was in his heart after all. The only thing I really had to do in here was watch his memories, feel what he feels for other people, listen to him talk and think, I can even watch what he's doing out there. Though for however long that I've been in here, I chose to just listen to his thoughts. I'd like to watch what he's doing outside, but all he's doing is fighting, which just doesn't interest me. His thoughts do though. I like to sit and listen with my eyes closed and a smile on my face. His thoughts on a girl named Kairi with a spunky personality and on a quiet silver haired boy called Riku. I wonder what he would think of me? I wonder what we would have done if we would have met and I could have stayed whole instead of having to connect with him. I wonder...

"Just stop it Roxas." I tell myself. "I'll never be able to see him face to face, even if I wanted to."

I sit back down, like I usually do, and I start to think again. I hate it in here so much, yet, why do I like it in here? I don't feel at home. Maybe it's because I...I...

"Love him." I say. "Maybe that's why I like it in here so much. Yeah, that has to be the reason. Nothing else makes sense."

Just then, I feel a strong power go through me. Just me though, not Sora. I feel like I should check my surroundings, or shall I say our surroundings, outside. I bring up a screen of some sort that gives me a view to what Sora sees. It's a world that I feel strangely at home in. I wonder what he's saying. I then access something that lets me listen in on his conversation.

"This is it." Sora tells the group. "The World That Never Was."

Just then, memories come flying back to me. Memories from this world. I use to live here, with a bunch of other people. In that castle under the heart shaped moon. Kingdom Hearts is what it's called. I lived with...with...Organization XIII. I use to work for them. They're are bad group. I get up and clench my right hand. This power rushing through me. The power of being truly home. It feels good.

"I wonder if I can show myself to him. Outside." I wonder.

I remember what it was like to be outside and work with all these other Nobodies. I wonder if I can still summon my underclass Nobodies? Will they even still listen to me? I might as well give it a shot. I think about them, two of them, stopping his friends Donald and Goofy. Leaving Sora all alone so I can conjure myself to meet him. I look at the screen again and it's actually happening. I then think with all my strenght about going outside. That doesn't happen. Sora and I teleport to some kind of glass floor. I was in my Organization XIII coat and my hood was pulled up. He summons his Keyblade and I summon mine. If he wanted a fight, he'd get one.

For thirty minutes we fought each other. Wits against wits, strenght and strenght. We battled on and on until finally I got an upperhand. That is, until Sora quickly changed that. He had beaten me, and I was rather proud of him. I wanted to grab his hand tell him that he was going to win his fight and then have a long conversation with him, but I felt myself fading back into his heart. No. This can't be happening! I want to stay out here with him! All I can manage to do is pull down my hood and turn to look at him and say.

"You're a good other."

A bright light flashes and I'm back in here again. At least...at least I got to talk to him. That's all that really matters right. He might have not said anything back, but it still counted. At least to me it did. Maybe, in some way, I could go outside again. That was highly unlikely, but I can dream can't I? And then I remember something that I had heard from someone. A Nobody can't be formed without a Somebody. Well I'm glad that my Somebody is Sora.

XXX

**This update was rather quick. Well here is our Sora and Roxas pairing. All of you knew it was gonna happen. I have to say this pairing really isn't all that bad I guess. I guess I'm so used to it that it has grown on me. Anyway, I hope you all liked it, and leave me a review please!**


	20. Trouble

**Letter: T  
****  
Pairing: Marluxia/Larxene  
****  
Title: Trouble**

"Larxene." I call out as I sit on my throne.

I wait a few moments before I finally give up. She wasn't going to show up. I have called her eight times now and she has not came once. Sigh, oh well. I guess I can't go over the plan with her. She's such a trouble. A few moments later, I see a dark portal open. It was Larxene. She came through and she bent down and placed her hands on her knees. She was breathing heavily. I wonder what's wrong?

"Larxene..."

"Sorry I am late. I heard you calling, but I was in the middle of something." She explains.

I give her a strange look and she looks dumbfounded. She then summons a kunia and looks at her reflection in the small yellow weapon. She dismisses it and she places her hands on her hips.

"Nothing like that."

"Just making sure. You said that you were busy and you do have a red tint to your face."

"Well, I may be the only girl, but that doesn't mean that I'd do anything like that. Especially with most of the members."

"So what were you busy with then?"

"Testing Sora silly!"

She gives me a playful smile and she starts to walk towards me. As she does so, I can see that she's swinging her hips a bit more than usually. She must be in a playful mood today. I then turn my attention back to her full body, and when I do she's coming up the steps on my throne. She then takes a seat on my right arm rest and when she does so, she crosses her legs.

"We have to give the girl a bit of help to erase his memory and make him our puppet."

"Helping her are we? You never seemed the type."

She laughs a bit and she then moves her face close to mine.

"Not only that, but I wanted to see how strong he actually was."

"I see." I look her up and down. "It looks like you were beaten."

"I let him win!" She defends.

I give a light chuckle to this and she sends me a glare. Sigh, such trouble she was. You try to joke with her, but she becomes serious at the littlest things. She then hops up and stomps her foot. I look at her curiously and she flips back words and throws all eight kuniasat me. She then appears back to her spot on the throne and summons them back into her hands, soon dismissing them afterwards. She then takes a strand of my hair and starts to twirl it back and forth. She was the only member who could get away with this type of behavior to me.

"So what did you need, Marluxia?" She asks, a soft tone in her voice.

"I just wanted to go over some plans with you, but I think that you have it all under control."

She leans down and whispers in my ear.

"Of course I do."

I run my glove covered hand over her face. Her skin was extremely soft for someone like Larxene. Soft enough, that I could feel it almost through the glove. She gives me a small smile and she puts her pointer and middle finger together. She kisses the two gloved fingers and she blows the kiss my way. She then jumps down after giving me a Larxene kiss and she disappears. I sigh and I run my right hand through my hair. She was different, that's for sure. No one could possible beat her. Figuratively and literally speaking. She was one unique lady, but she was trouble as well.

XXX

**Well, another chapter down. I have to say that Larxene and Marluxia make a wonderful pair, but they were hard to write for sense I'm using the storyline. They just don't have enougn lines, especially Marluxia. Well, Larxene has quite a bit, but Marly sure doesn't! Anyway, tell me what you think. Please?**


	21. Unique

**Letter: U**

**Pairing: Axel/Demyx**

**Title: Unique**

It's odd how opposites attract one another. At least, that's what I think anyway. And what do I mean by this? How Demyx and I get along so well! I mean, take a look at us! Complete opposites! How is it even possible that we get along at all! Ugh! He controls water and I control fire, he has no temper at all when I can snap when driven to the edge, he is so dumb that no one can see how he got the job while I'm just annoying apparently. So how we can get along and just chill is beyond me. I've even asked Zexion about it, and all he tells me is that it's just the way it works. How is that an explanation for Kingdom Hearts sake!

"Calm down, Axel. Gotta get ahold of yourself." I tell myself.

I take a walk around the room, but my temper is still flaring. I gotta take a walk outside. So I teleport outside into the streets of The World That Never Was. Eh, if the Organization was looking for me, they'd find me if they REALLY needed me. So as I walk the cold, dark streets filled with Neoshadows, I can feel my temper decrease, barely that is. That is, until I hear his voice.

"AXEL!"

"Hey, Demyx!" I call, turning around to see him.

He greets me with a big smile and I do the same. In his presence, my temper vanishes. Why, I don't know, but it does. Which is good enough for me. He gives me an odd look and he then leans toward me. I back up, barely blushing, as he leans in closer. He then gives me my space back and he folds his arms.

"Why were you angry this time?" He asks, slightly disappointed.

"A dumb reason." I reply, turning around.

"You shouldn't get so mad! Mad is bad!"

"I know, Dem. I just can't help it though. It's who I am."

"You know I hate it when you get mad though. So you should try harder to not get angry!" Demyx protests.

He then goes off into a long rant that I just can't listen through. Not because I didn't want to or anything, I was just debating something. That's all. I had liked Demyx for awhile and I had talked to Roxas about it, and he said to just go for it. That he was sure that Demyx liked me too. I didn't believe him until I really thought about it. So should I go in for a move now or later?

"...I mean, even Larxene gets mad, but she's not mad ALL the time. Not saying that you are or anything, but still...Axel, are you listening to me? Ugh, another thing you do when you're mad. Please jus-"

I grab Demyx and I pull him close to me, silencing him. Once his body is pressed up against mine, I wrap my arms around him. Embarrassing him. He doesn't hug back, but I don't stop. Come on Dem, please, please let our feelings be the same. Just...just hug back. After a few minutes, I can fell his arms lifting. He then pulls himself closer to me by hugging back. I look down and I can see his face. His eyes were closed and I could tell that he was happy. I then placed my head onto his and we stay like that for what felt like an eternity. I then let him go and he does the same. I back up and I scratch the back of my head. Turning away from the blushing blonde as I didn't know what to do next actually. Demyx then giggles like mad and grabs my hand.

"I'm glad I can calm you down." Demyx says happily.

"Oh...yeah." I say, disappointed.

"I like you, too. Don't worry."

"Yo-You do!" I almost yell.

"Yep! Always have! I just wasn't sure with you and all. But now I am!" He explains in a way that only Demyx can.

"Then I'm glad as well. Now come on, lets head back. I wanna show you to the world."

"A world can see?" He asks.

"I wanna show you to the people silly."

"They've already seen me though." He says again.

"Not as you going out with me they haven't." I explain.

I pick him up and I teleport back to the castle. Once inside, I place him down and I grab his hand and we walk hand in hand. We get stares from some and whispers from others, but I don't care. We are who we are and no one can change that. We are unique people and one unique couple.

XXX

**An AkuDemy chapter for everyone. I got into this pairing thanks to two people I'm sure most people know. Jen and Kelly from Demyx Time. Enjoy everyone! ^_^**


	22. Victim

**Letter: V**

**Pairing: Riku/Roxas**

**Title: Victim**

I have to make everything right. I just have to or everything she did would have be in vain. I have to make this right, it's the only way. I can't let her have done everything, only for it to end up as nothing.

"It won't be in vain." I tell myself.

As I stand on the top of a building, I search for him. He has to be somewhere in this city, he's got to be. I look and I see a moving black figure. I take further notice in it to find that it's not a Heartless, but him. It's him. As he walks the streets, hood drawn up, NeoShadows are appearing behind him. I don't even think that he notices them. Soon they appear all around him, and that's when he stops. He looks behind him to look at the ones that had appeared earlier. As the rain pours down on him, he summons his two Keyblades, Oblivion and Oathkeepers, and twirls them before getting into a ready stance. He slashes and slices through them like nothing.

"He's ready." I say again.

Once most of them are cleared out, he looks up and I show myself. He must have known that someone was watching him. Smart boy. He then runs toward the skyscraper while dodging the remaining Heartless and jumps onto the the buildings edges, trying to reach me. He then runs up the side of the large building, he was angry, anyone could see that. He throws me Oblivion as he continues to run up. I jump down and catch it and I look at him as I fall. On the way down, I see images, images of the one that had sacrificed herself. We then meet, that boy and I, one going up the other going down, it was like time had slowed down. He then reaches the top and looks down on me. The Heartless are still appearing and my head is hurting.

'The pain...' I think.

A Heartless then jumps at me and I slice it into nothing. The hooded boy then jumps down and joins me at the bottom. Each of us in a circle of enemies. He does a few slices as I do a few myself. He then jumps to my back and the Heartless all disappear. Destroyed by the two of us. As this is happening, my memory becomes hazy. I can't remember what she looks like anymore. I can barely remember her, but it's becoming harder and harder to as each minute goes by. I then realize I still have to fight and I turn around and jump back as he copies. We both fight and the fight doesn't last to long. I was holding back, afraid of if I hurt him, I'd hurt the others too.

"Why! Why do you have the Keyblade?" I ask, wanting to know if he knew himself.

"Shut up!" He exclaims.

He lifts his Keyblade to hit, but I block and he falls backwards. His hood has fallen from the blow, revealing his face. The face of a boy I know. Only slightly changed due to the fact it wasn't exactly him. He had the same blue eyes that boy had, the same clear skin, only paler. The only main difference, was that this boy is blonde and not as happy as the one I know is. I lift my Keyblade to strike, but I can't possible due that. I feel different towards him. Maybe sorry for him, maybe afraid that I'll hurt the other, maybe any number of feelings. I just can't harm him completely. I then slam Oblivion into the ground and I watch him for a bit. I gasp as he gets up and tries again to attack me. I dodge and I look at him, how can he still be able to move. He then runs toward me and I throw fire at him. He blocks it and he catches up to me and continues to swing. He misses every time and I once again jump away.

"Why don't you quit?" He asks, angry.

I don't know how to respond, but I have to make sure. If he really is the one.

"Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that?"

"Huh? Get real. Look which one of us is winning. Oh." He says, shocked and stunned by what had just happened.

"So it's true. You really are his Nobody. Guess DiZ was right after all."

"What are you talking about? I am me. Nobody else!" He yells, summoning Oathkeeper at the end.

He runs forward again and misses, but he lands a blow from when I jump away. That's when I hear her voice.

_"Riku please! You have to stop him."_

She was begging me to stop him, so I had to. It was the only way I could help him.

"How many times do I have to beat you?" The boy asks.

"All right." I say, holding my stomach from the blow. "You've left me with no other choice."

"What?"

"I have to release the power in my heart...the dark power that I've been holding back. Even...if it changes me forever."

I let the darkness take over me and it spirals around me. Consuming me. The darkness around me then fades away and I have the appearance of Ansem. He looks at me confused and I teleport in front of him. Surprising him. The Heartless I control behind me then grabs him and lifts him high up into the air. Squeezing and suffocating him. He struggles, but it is no use. He slowly starts to simmer down and he then drops his weapons. The both disappear when they hit the ground. He was unconscious.

"I have accpeted it." I tell myself and the unconsious boy.

I place him down and I watch him until DiZ arrives. While watching this boy, I feel sad for him. What an awful life it must be. I didn't want to do it, to hurt him, but I just had to. I had to help Sora. Even if my life would be put on the line. I just had to. The weird thing is, is that I feel for this boy. Like I love him. Sure I had feelings for Sora, but for this boy, they just felt so much stronger. That must be a factor in why I didn't have the courage to even hurt him myself. That's why I had my Heartless do it. It was the only way that I could allow it to even happen. DiZ then appears and I lift my hood up. He shouldn't know what I had done.

"DiZ, he could feel Sora." I tell him.

"Oh, he told you how he 'felt', did he? Ridiculous. A Nobody can not feel anything." DiZ explains.

"If he had met Sora, things might have been different." I say after a long silence.

DiZ then picks the boy up, and takes him away to the lab. I tell DiZ that I'll meet him later. The portal then closes and I'm left all alone. DiZ hated him, when in fact I had feelings for him. It hurt to hear him say it, just like it hurts when I hear someone talk bad about Sora. These feelings are similar, yet with this boy, I believe his name was Roxas, the feelings are stronger. If he had met Sora, he might have been able to stay or something. Then Sora could have Kairi, while I could have had him. However, I'll never know. For it's to late. Because we are both victims.

XXX

**Hey everyone. A Riku/Roxas chapter because I am slowly running out of pairings. So this one and the one for letter Z are a bit strange, just telling ya. Anyway, this one is very emo because they never actually meet. Very hard to write for this one, ya know. So for what little Riku/Roxas love is in here, their is some SoRiku love. However, it is mostly the love for Roxas. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this.**


End file.
